


hilda's got a date with a werewolf

by RookieSand



Series: Werewolf-verse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hilda is unashamed to want to fuck a werewolf, Werewolf Sex, i think that covers all my bases, straps and toys, this is only played semi-seriously, werewolf Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Hilda, in and of herself, didn't bother Marianne. Quite the contrary, Marianne was very attracted to her. And on a normal day at a normal party, Marianne would've maybe caught a glimpse of the other girl doing a keg stand and rolled her eyes. Then she would've moved on with her life and tried to forget about seeing Hilda at all. But this wasn't just any normal party. It was a Halloween party. A costume party. And did Hilda have to show up dressed likethat?!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	1. The Build-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has four total chapters. The first chapter will be all build-up to the first full moon which is the second chapter.  
> The last two are bonus pieces that come after the main bulk. They will be going up some time a little later this week. They just need to be edited and posted so shouldn't be too long.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! This has been a fun ride uwu

Music thumped through the house, loud and excessive as ever. Marianne stood against the wall holding a red Solo cup tightly in her hands. It had been emptied almost immediately after hitting her hand, but she hadn't worked up the courage to go get a new drink. She wasn't much of a party person. And she wasn't sure why she thought going to a party would change that. It wasn't like she didn't know a single person at the party either. In some manner of speaking, a handful of them were her friends. She just didn't fit in that well with any of them. And the one that had encouraged her to put herself out there and go to the party had disappeared some thirty minutes ago.

She was considering just leaving as there wasn't much point in staying. She wasn't sure where her friend had dipped off to and if they were going to come back. Marianne wasn't having any fun anyway. She was just standing there while loud music pulsed in her ears and her dry throat just got dryer. All of it was just one big headache.

Then she caught a whiff of a very familiar, sweet scent. She had been catching traces of it all evening, but this was the strongest it had been. She looked up from the plastic cup. And she saw _it_. Something that would make only her blood boil.

She knew Hilda Valentine Goneril. The absolute wild child of the Goneril household was a force to be reckoned with on any given day but tended to outdo herself at parties. She could out drink people twice her size and wrestle them to the floor afterward. Everybody knew Hilda Valentine Goneril. And a lot of people _knew_ Hilda Valentine Goneril. Marianne was not one of those people, but she had heard plenty of tales detailing Hilda's sexual escapades. Whether or not they were true or simply embellished was a topic of hot debate. Marianne erred on the side of every lie contains at least some truth. To her, most of it sounded plausible. 

Hilda, in and of herself, didn't bother Marianne. Quite the contrary, Marianne was very attracted to her. And on a normal day at a normal party, Marianne would've maybe caught a glimpse of the other girl doing a keg stand and rolled her eyes. Then she would've moved on with her life and tried to forget about seeing Hilda at all. But this wasn't just any normal party. It was a Halloween party. A costume party. And did Hilda have to show up dressed like _that_?!

She was wearing what looked to be a bra covered in brown fur, matching fur booty shorts, and fur boots that reached up to her midcalf. A perky, little bobbed-tail was attached to her waist by a vividly pink belt—its bouncing drawing any onlookers' eyes to Hilda's ass—and atop her head was a headband with two fluffy wolf ears. She had painted the tip of her nose black, attached ungodly long fake nails to her fingers, and put in yellow colored contacts. She called the look 'Sexy Werewolf.' Which was why Marianne found the whole ensemble offensive.

Hilda could be a sexy dog every day if she wanted. Marianne didn't care. But there was absolutely nothing sexy about being a werewolf. Marianne would know. She was one. She'd been a werewolf since birth, and not once in her life had it made her feel sexy. It was so grating that Marianne, as shy as she was, was ready to go tell Hilda off for wearing such a ridiculous costume.

Marianne peeled herself off of the wall for the first time since the party started. Moving her body felt foreign to her now. She took a deep breath, both to settle her nerves and try to figure out where Hilda had gotten off to. Hilda's intoxicatingly sweet scent was drifting in the strongest from the kitchen. Marianne started to make her way there.

Hilda was in the kitchen. Well, Hilda and _Claude_ were in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped tightly around him, with her hand buried in his shaggy hair. They were making out, but it was one of the tamest make out sessions Marianne had ever stumbled upon; the most risqué thing about it was that Hilda had slipped the hand that wasn't currently tangled in Claude's hair under his shirt. Marianne was caught somewhere between they should be doing that in a more private location and it wasn't disgusting or off-putting so maybe it was fine. She shook her head. She was on a mission.

She pulled up next to the couple. Her body was fully awake now and starting to buzz with anxiety. Before she could lose her resolve, she cleared her throat with a loud, "Ahem."

Hilda pushed Claude away and turned her head to look at Marianne. This did not stop Claude from continuing to kiss down her neck to the top of her chest. If anything, it seemed to entice him more as he pulled her closer and brought one of his hands up to grab her breast. Hilda giggled and mussed his hair, making absolutely no attempt to stop him from feeling her up right in front of Marianne.

"Hello there," Hilda purred breathlessly. Marianne figured the tone was more because Claude was working her up than her being excited to see Marianne. "It's Marianne, right? We haven't talked in a hot second." The breathiness on the word 'hot' made Marianne's heart thump.

Marianne was slowly being reduced to a blushing mess. There was nothing to be done about how hot and red her face was. Watching two very attractive people make out was very distracting, to say the least. And Hilda's decadent scent was swirling around her threatening to pull her under. She was barely holding herself together, the edges of her restraint starting to unravel. But even all the self-control in the world couldn't stop her mouth from watering and the pull deep in her stomach when she saw Claude bite at Hilda's shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as Hilda winced, her lips parting slightly in a noiseless moan. What Marianne wouldn't give to be Claude.

"Are we in the way or something?" Hilda continued when she got no reaction from Marianne. Her voice carried a hint of irritation in it now; but, again, Marianne knew it was directed at Claude. "We can move." She glanced at Claude and her expression said, 'We'll have to move soon anyway if he keeps up.'

Marianne pulled the bandana around her neck up over her mouth and nose to help filter some of the air—a silent prayer going up that she'd chosen to attend the party as a cowboy. It didn't do much but managed to clear some of the fog in her head. But now she was painfully aware that she hadn't thought her plan all the way through.

"No... Um, well, I was going to say that your costume..."—sweat was beginning to drip down Marianne's back—"it's a little... offensive."

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Offensive? Marianne, come on. I'm hardly breaking any laws here. I have swimsuits skimpier than this."

"No, not like that!" Marianne said quickly, not wanting to dwell on the thought of Hilda in a swimsuit for too long. "I meant... like..."

Marianne was fading fast, her original anger being replaced by anxious horniness. She could barely keep her thoughts in any logical order and the growing wetness between her legs was making her uncomfortable. All her head could scream was Hilda as the scent of her dug deeper and deeper into her chest. Her knees felt like they were going to give out any second.

What was she going to say anyway? That the costume was offensive to werewolves? It was, in Marianne's opinion, but it wasn't like she could just say that. No normal person knew that werewolves actually existed. And it had even been a long time since Marianne had met another werewolf.

"W-Well, th-that is to-to say..." Marianne stammered.

"She probably thinks it's offensive to werewolves," Claude said with a light chuckle. His voice broke through Marianne's thoughts like a knife.

Hilda laughed along with him. "Oh, I get it!" She smiled at Marianne. "Is that it?"

A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over Marianne, filling every inch of her. "N-Never mind. Forget it." She left the kitchen in as fast a walk was socially acceptable, hearing Claude continue to laugh behind her.

She made her way to the bathroom, locked herself in, and sat on the toilet. That was a stupid idea. She had been so worked up about the werewolf thing that she wanted to say something. But there wasn't anything to say. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. All she'd succeeded in doing was embarrassing herself for no reason. That's what she got for sticking her neck out. She should've just left when she had the chance.

There was a short knock on the door followed by, "Marianne, it's Hilda. Let me in."

Marianne sat bewildered for a moment. "I'm... using the bathroom."

"Okay, that's cool. I'll pick the lock."

"Hilda, wait, no, that's not—"

But the door was already swinging open and Hilda came waltzing in. Marianne's heart started to pound; the anxious horniness from earlier resurfaced upon seeing Hilda. She was both amazed and horrified that Hilda had popped the lock so quickly. Hilda closed the door and locked it once again, though Marianne wasn't as comforted by it as she had been. Hilda's scent filled the small space of the bathroom and Marianne was barely keeping her head above water.

"You're not peeing at all," Hilda observed. "I had a feeling. You haven't had anything to drink all night."

Marianne's ears burned from being caught in her lie. At the same time, she wasn't sure what to make of the last statement. Had Hilda been watching her? Instead of dwelling on it, she turned her body away and crossed her arms. "And what happened to Claude?"

"I may have given him a gentle knee to the crotch for laughing at you. He can find something else to fuck tonight. Besides when he hooks up with me, he usually just wants me to peg him. He can ask Lorenz if he needs a dick in his ass so bad."

Marianne was slightly horrified that Hilda would share that information so freely. It was also more information than she cared to know about other members of her house.

Hilda waved her hand dismissively as if clearing the air of her crude conversation. Her face took on a more apologetic look. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I know you're sensitive about animals and stuff. I didn't think it extended to fictional animals too."

It was a little more complicated than that but Marianne passed on saying anything about it.

"Though it's strange to even bring it up, you know." Hilda hopped up onto the counter. Apparently, she was hanging out for the long haul much to Marianne's dismay. "You're weird, Marianne," she said as if this were a thoughtful muse. "But like a good kind of weird. Not like creepy weird." Marianne supposed that was a compliment. "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell."

Marianne said nothing, mostly because she was trying to breathe as little as possible than anything else. And this conversation had already jerked her around hard enough. She was trying to mentally prepare for whatever came next.

"I've always had a soft spot for werewolves. I think they're kinda... hot, you know? Like, if I was going to fuck a monster, they would be pretty high on the list of monsters I'd fuck."

Marianne supposed that wasn't an uncommon thought among people. It wasn't even the first time she'd heard someone say it. The werewolf stereotype was that of a hot man with no shirt on so she could see why Hilda would find that concept fuckable.

"I... I suppose their human form wouldn't be so bad if they were attractive," Marianne mumbled, trying to move the conversation along.

"Eh, well, I'd probably fuck them on a full moon too," Hilda said nonchalantly. "I guess it depends on what they look like. But I think it would be a really nice lay. I mean, imagine if they had a huge cock and they're all, like, horny from being a werewolf. And they just rail me like there's no tomorrow. I don't know if I would say no, you know?" She sounded a bit wistful at the end.

Marianne's skin was on fire. Hilda would fuck her if she was in her werewolf form? The thought was dizzying. But it wouldn't be practical at all. She had huge claws, and teeth, and fur, and a tail. Not to mention she didn't have a penis either way so that might ruin Hilda's good time. Although, Hilda wasn't far off the mark about werewolves being horny during the full moon. It wasn't like Marianne was a sex-crazed beast or anything but... Well, she had ruined a pillow or two...

But all that aside, they had gotten way off topic from Marianne's original point. There was nothing sexy about having to change into a monster every full moon. It was tedious to plan for and it never seemed to fall on a convenient day. She would be basically out of commission the day of and after the full moon as her body got ready for the change and then recovered from it. That wasn't even getting into the emotional toll it took on her that could last for days after. It was nothing but a massive pain in her rear end. And it was not something someone should be making light of by dressing in a furry costume that was basically underwear.

"Do you think they're real?" Hilda asked now, her voice dropping.

"Of course not. That would be silly."

Hilda nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, that would be pretty weird, huh? Hey, do you know when the next full moon is?"

Marianne barely stopped herself from saying two evenings from then, her body fired up again and wanting to show Hilda she was smarter than her. She coughed as the words caught in her throat. "Why would I know when the next full moon is?" she muttered.

Hilda's eyebrows rose and a broad grin grew on her face. "That was a trap. Only a werewolf would know when the moon is full." She giggled quietly to herself. "Or astronomers." She hopped down from the counter. "Well, why don't we go hunt a werewolf then? On the next full moon."

Marianne swallowed. Hilda was standing in front of her now, slightly bent over to look in Marianne's eyes. But all Marianne could see was the valley between Hilda's breasts. She bit her tongue and forced herself to look up. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say, but she knew she would have to say no.

Hilda must've read her mind because she rolled her eyes. "Got plans on a date you don't even know?"

"Well, it's not that—"

"Then we should go. Unless you really just don't want to spend time with me." Hilda made one of the best pouting faces Marianne had ever seen. Definitely a rich-girl-begs-her-dad-for-a-car kind of look.

Marianne's heart melted. She couldn't say no to Hilda. And it wasn't like she didn't want to spend time with Hilda... She was very infatuated with Hilda and curious as to why Hilda always smelled so delicious when no one else smelled like that. She couldn't deny she was drawn to the other girl like a moth to a flame. But she did have a secret to keep. It wasn't like she could just have everyone knowing she was a werewolf. If it were safe to be a werewolf, Marianne would know plenty more werewolves.

"Okay," Marianne agreed. She blinked twice. That was not what she meant to say. What happened? 

"Yay! I'll text you the details. Give me your number." Hilda pulled out her phone and offered it to Marianne.

As Marianne took it, their hands brushed briefly and it felt like she'd been burned. Her heart was sent racing and her mind was no better. She bit her tongue to focus her mind and the taste of blood filled her mouth. Shakily, she typed her number in.

"Alright! See you later, Mari!"

And just as quickly as she arrived, Hilda was gone.

Marianne was left in the bathroom reeling. Everything felt so much and she didn't have the capability to rationalize any of it at the moment. The only thing she could think of was the last thing Hilda said. She'd called Marianne 'Mari.' She'd given her a nickname. Marianne felt like she could cry.

"Well, you have to turn her down," Lysithea said bluntly.

Lysithea was Marianne's closest friend. Not her only friend—Marianne had at least two others. Lysithea was also Marianne's roommate. She wasn't very tall and was a bit lanky; but, she made up for her short stature with a spiky attitude and unchecked snarkiness. She was not a werewolf, but knew about Marianne, and tended to put much more critical thought into Marianne's condition than Marianne ever had. Lysithea suffered her own myriad of health issues so she viewed Marianne's lycanthropy as a similar uphill battle. As a medical research student, Lysithea had hopes of finding cures that would give them both prosperous futures. 

Marianne, who was lying with her face buried in a pillow on her bed, whimpered. After leaving the party, she had wandered her way in a daze back to her room only to find Lysithea, the person who told her to go to the party and then ditched her, already back in the room in her pajamas and studying. But Marianne didn't have time to worry about Lysithea being the worst friend in the world. She had to get to the bottom of her Hilda situation. So she posed the question to Lysithea of what she should do about her plans with Hilda. But Lysithea was no fun at all. She had denied the idea outright without so much as humoring Marianne.

"Well, your other option is to go with her, and then what?" Lysithea continued as she spun in her chair to face Marianne. "You turn into a werewolf and she knows? She's like the most popular girl on campus. You think she can keep her mouth shut?"

Marianne whimpered again. It wasn't like she could say for certain whether Lysithea was right or wrong. She didn't know how good Hilda was at keeping secrets, though Hilda had told Marianne in detail about her and Claude's normal sex lives. But either way, it didn’t ease Marianne's aching and conflicted heart.

It wasn't so easy for werewolves to get unattached to people. Marianne had formed a bond with Hilda the first time they'd met and it had yet to show any signs of weakening. Normally, Marianne would just regard Hilda from a distance and that was enough to quell her burning desire to be near her for a short while. But after last night, the burning had turned into a blaze and she wanted nothing more than to be close to Hilda once again. She was hardly holding it together, though she knew the impending full moon wasn't helping.

Being horribly lovesick was one of the worst things about being a werewolf. And one in Marianne's position was even worse. Girls tended to touch her and be overly friendly with her due to her quiet and sensitive nature. It was everything she could do to not fall at the local barista's feet when she went to get coffee and they accidentally brushed hands. She loved women and her heart could barely stand to see them. It was why she tended to keep smaller friend groups and not attend social events. Well, that and she was also just very awkward. But she liked to think most of it was due to being a werewolf and not because people thought she was weird.

Lysithea was a bit of an exception. Marianne felt a strong desire to be around her but, since they were roommates, was sated by the meer fact they occupied the same space frequently. Lysithea didn't like Marianne like that, which Marianne didn't mind in the slightest, but still humored her by cuddling with her and giving her kisses and pets. If Marianne was lucky, on a particularly needy night, Lysithea would let her share the bed.

Most of Marianne's touch starved and desperate nature could be redirected onto body pillows and stuffed animals, but there wasn't any substitute for human contact the closer a full moon got. And after Hilda had brushed hands with her last night and given her a nickname... It was practically tearing her up inside not to track Hilda down and do _something_. Marianne didn't know what that something was. But she wanted to do whatever it was very bad.

Lysithea seemed to notice her roommate's rising agitation. It wasn't hard as Marianne had piled herself under several pillows and had her biggest body pillow clutched to her chest. Lysithea sighed and got up from her desk. She supposed she should call it a night.

"Come on. We'll cuddle," she mumbled as she stretched.

Marianne shot up from her bed like a bullet and was instantly in Lysithea's. Lysithea rolled her eyes and climbed in with Marianne, letting the other girl pull her in tightly and practically lay on top of her. She felt Marianne's lips brushing lightly where her neck met her shoulder. Lysithea took a deep breath and tilted her head to give Marianne more space to work with. Even if she didn't want to date Marianne, the attention did always make her feel nice.

Marianne had never said it out loud to her, but Lysithea was sure that Marianne's cuddliness was more akin to horniness than anything else. Lysithea wouldn't go so far as to say that Marianne's libido was increased as it was more so her inhibitions to her natural libido were suppressed. Essentially, she was allowing herself to feel horny when normally she would, consciously or not, push it down. As the full moon approached, her inhibitions would be suppressed and she would seek attention to remedy it. Though, as far as Lysithea knew, sex wasn't exactly what she was after. It was a bit more intimate than that. Lysithea figured, if Marianne just needed to get off, there were plenty of ways to fix that need without another person present. Lysithea would be more than willing to give Marianne the time she needed alone to take care of it. But Marianne was always seeking physical contact as well.

Lysithea jumped a bit when she felt Marianne's teeth brush her skin. She gave her a swift but gentle smack on the head. She was much too tired to entertain that behavior; especially since she had chosen not to say anything about Marianne grinding against her leg.

"Marianne, settle down," she scolded lightly. "I'm tired. We can cuddle, but I want to sleep." 

Marianne blinked. "Oh... I'm sorry." She readjusted herself so she was lying more beside Lysithea now. Her face was bright red. She hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"Do you like Hilda or something?"

"What?! No. Of course not. I don't even know her."

Lysithea let out a short laugh that was more of a breath. "You can have feelings for someone you don't know. Plus, you do know Hilda. We live in the same house. And didn't she hit you in the head with a softball when you first started here?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And, I mean, even I'll admit that Hilda is a gorgeous woman. I'm sure for a lesbian she's a goddess."

Marianne sighed. "Yes... she's quite pretty. And yes, I do find myself drawn to her in a way I can't explain. But... I don't know... Last night was the first time I've ever really talked to her."

"I've just never seen a full moon ruffle your feathers like this before. To me, Hilda seems to be the only difference this time around. But I'm sure you don't need me to lecture you about werewolf things." Lysithea gently pet Marianne's head and kissed her cheek. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Marianne nodded and Lysithea turned so she could be the little spoon. Marianne wasn't particularly tired. With the full moon coming up, she tended to have a harder time sleeping. But she didn't want to talk about her feelings anymore either so she was happy for the break. It wasn't like she knew what she felt so talking to Lysithea was pointless anyway. It only made her more confused.

Marianne closed her eyes and waited until she felt Lysithea go limp in her arms. She tried to breathe along with her to keep herself calm, each deep breath pushing Hilda's still lingering scent out of her lungs. Even so, all the Lysithea in the world couldn't break Marianne out of her tumultuous thoughts.

Lysithea said she hadn't seen a full moon of Marianne being so restless but Marianne certainly had them. Granted, the last one that she remembered being so intense was back in high school. Puberty had hit her like a truck with the followup busload of stress from being a werewolf. She had too many bad memories of the time and there were plenty of things she wasn't proud of.

She sighed heavily and buried her face into Lysithea's hair. Maybe Lysithea was right. She should cancel with Hilda. If she hurt Hilda in any way, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. There was just no reason to risk it.

> **Hilda:** Hi, Marianne! This is Hilda Goneril. Giving you a little text so you have my number!
> 
> **Hilda:**
> 
> **Marianne:** Hello
> 
> **Hilda:** So I looked it up and wouldn't you know the next full moon is two days away on Halloween! Well, one day since it's already 3am
> 
> **Marianne:** Oh? So soon?
> 
> **Hilda:** I guess I can understand if you have plans that day. It is a bit short notice.
> 
> **Hilda:** I bet you have some puppies to take trick or treating 
> 
> **Hilda:** I'm surprised you're up though! You never struck me as a night owl
> 
> **Marianne:** I'm usually not. Just couldn't sleep tonight.
> 
> **Hilda:** OH HO HO! Did you go home with someone? Give me the deets!
> 
> **Marianne:** No. Just can't sleep.
> 
> **Hilda:** Booooo no fun. Maybe next time I'll just have to go home with you At least then you'll be up for a good reason 
> 
> **Marianne:** Hahaha. Yeah
> 
> **Hilda:** Well I'm off to bed Mari! Talk to you soon. Let me know your plans okay?
> 
> **Marianne:** Will do.

Marianne nearly threw her phone across the room. How was she supposed to sleep now? She had been in a light doze until her phone had vibrated and woken her up. Hilda had insinuated that they could've gone home together. And then what? Marianne slipped out of Lysithea's bed and back into her own. She smothered herself with a pillow. She just didn't want to think about anything anymore.

Marianne was sneaking around near the softball field. Knowing she would have to break off her plans with Hilda, she had just wanted to catch a glimpse of her out and about. She squatted down behind the hedge that bordered the right outfield to watch the game. She couldn't even lie and say she was watching the team as a whole. Her eyes were glued to Hilda, who was currently fielding at third.

Hilda was a decent all-around player, though was best at batting do to her downright unmatchable swing. Marianne didn't know Hilda's stats exactly, but she did know that Hilda was one of the best players the school had seen in years. That was, of course, when she bothered to show up to practice. It was just lucky for Marianne that she was there.

"You could sit closer you know."

Marianne startled and fell onto her back. She looked up to see Claude standing over her. He was dressed in his baseball uniform, his hair damp with sweat, and a streak of dirt running down his side. He smiled at her with the charming smile he was known for. His eyes seemed to light up seeing her as well and it made Marianne feel fuzzy inside.

"I..." Marianne started slowly.

Claude shook his head and squatted down beside her. His smile didn't fade. "I know you're a little shy, Marianne, but Hilda doesn't bite. Well, okay she bites sometimes but not like when meeting people. You know what I mean."

Marianne couldn't say that she did but decided to not say as much. 

"I hear she asked you out."

She let out a short laugh of shock. "Oh no! We-We aren't going out!"

He chuckled. "She wants to hang out with you at night. That's a date, beloved."

"She said she wanted to go werewolf hunting." She clasped her hands over her chest and looked away from him. "It's hardly a date..."

"If you say so." He hooked his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head back to look at him. Her heart thumped in her chest as her eyes met his once again. "Listen, if you're trying to follow her around to see if she asked you out with poor intentions, you're only going to find the answer is no. Hilda would never ask anyone out as a joke. Plus, I think she likes you."

The thought hadn't even crossed Marianne's mind. She was too wrapped up in so many other things to even consider whether or not Hilda would ask her out as a joke. At least it was reassuring to hear that Hilda wouldn't do that.

"And stop creeping around in the bushes, okay? I won't tell anyone I saw you if you promise me that."

Marianne nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. Well, I'll catch you later, Marianne." He gave her a gentle pat on the head before walking off.

Marianne watched him go then decompressed against the ground. Even he was going to get under her skin, huh? God, this was going to be a bad full moon. She stared up at the sky, clear-blue and endless. What she wouldn't give to not be this way anymore. Then maybe she could just appreciate Hilda normally from a distance instead of pining after her affections like a dog. 

She pulled herself from the ground and dusted herself off. She still had no inkling of an idea of what she was going to do about Hilda. 

"Hey! Fly ball! Fly ball! Watch out!"

Marianne looked up to see what the commotion was about and was promptly conked on the head by what she could only assume was a softball. She heard a collective, "Ooo," from the field before crumpling to the ground, more from shock than anything else.

It didn't take long for four girls to be hovering over Marianne, looks of concern on their faces. Hilda was among them. She knelt by Marianne's side and gently tilted Marianne's head toward her.

"You okay?" Hilda asked gently. "That hit you right on the top of the head."

Marianne blinked. For once, the smells of them weren't overwhelming, but maybe that was because she was still seeing stars. "Ouch..." was all she managed to get out.

That was good enough for Hilda to indicate she was okay. She looked up at her teammates. "You guys can get back to practice. I'll make sure she gets back to her room. It's my fault anyway."

Her teammates nodded and went back to practice, leaving the two of them alone. Marianne sat herself up. She was entirely too close to Hilda, but she felt oddly calm. She stared into Hilda's eyes, letting the pink pull her out to sea as waves of Hilda's scent washed against her. Why this feeling was suddenly calming, Marianne didn't know. But she would take it over being shipwrecked on a deserted island. 

"You never learn, huh?" Hilda said gently. "That's, what, two of my softballs you've taken to the head now?"

Marianne rubbed the top of her head gingerly. It was going to leave a bump. "I-I'm sorry."

Hilda chuckled. "What do you have to apologize for? Come on. I'll walk you back to your room." She stood up and held out her hand.

Marianne slowly reached her hand out. She wasn't sure what Hilda's hand was going to feel like when she touched it. If her previous experiences were anything to go off of, it would feel like she'd stuck her hand in a fire. She pulled her hand back slightly. Should she even risk touching her? Hilda closed the gap before Marianne could think about it any more.

Marianne's mind went blank for a brief second. Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry. She wanted to rip her hand away but couldn't find the will to do so. Before she knew it, she was on her feet and Hilda had let go of her.

"So you didn't really say yes or no to my question about going out on Halloween," Hilda said as they started to wind their way back to campus. "Like I said, I totally understand if you don't want to hang out with me. No pressure."

"It's not that I don't want to," Marianne murmured. She was following just a step behind Hilda. "I just... shouldn't."

"Shouldn't?"

"It's complicated. There's something I have to do once a month and it's happening on that evening. I can't skip it."

Hilda nodded. "Ah, obligations and shit... I understand that at least. Well, if we can get together during the day, let me know, okay? I'd really love to spend some time with you."

Marianne didn't know what to say to that. She just nodded and kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Anyway, sorry for being gross and mushy. Um... just text me if you feel like it."

"Y-Yeah..."

The rest of their walk back to the dorm was fairly quiet.


	2. The Full Moon

It was the day of the full moon. Marianne was pacing her room. She'd only managed to sleep for about an hour or so the night before but she didn't feel tired. If anything she felt like she'd had thirteen cups of coffee. 

Lysithea had already left for the day. Marianne had emailed her professors saying she wouldn't be attending any classes due to being sick. She would be alone for the rest of the afternoon until she left to go to the park for the evening. She was desperate to find anything to do. Her body was so hot she felt feverish.

She dug through her belongings and pulled out a dildo. It wasn't any particular shape. It had a decently wide head that was shaped like a penis, but the body curved a bit and had several humps and ridges along it until it ended in a large, textured knot. She had bought it as an impulse buy one day about a year ago. She'd passed the sex toy shop and then entered after looking nervously both ways. It had been right before a full moon and she needed anything to help ease the ache between her legs. All she could think of that would do the trick was something that took up plenty of space inside her. She had thought then that she was insatiable. Now, was an entirely different ballgame. She wasn't sure the dildo would offer her as much salvation as it had before.

Still, she pulled off her pants and underwear, slicked up the dildo with lube, and shoved it inside with little fanfare or preparation. It went in easier than she thought it was going to, finding herself slipping all the way down to the knot. Her other thought was that it felt _very_ good going in. She bit her lip and had to bury her face into a pillow to keep a loud moan from filling the room as the dildo filled her. She gave herself a moment to adjust before fucking herself.

"Hilda," she whispered as she started to push herself harder.

She hadn't meant for it to come out; but, she would be lying if she said that Hilda's name wasn't tumbling around in her mind, brought front and center with every hard thrust. She was practically drooling over the thought of Hilda fucking her, their bodies smacking together roughly. She mumbled Hilda's name again as she brought her other hand down on her clit. If she got off to the thought of Hilda fucking her, there wasn't any harm in that, right? Normally, she would've thought more about the situation and the morality of it, but her enamored brain only had one thought.

Fuck. And when you're done, fuck more.

And Marianne didn't have any other choice than to obey. Her body was barely her own with the moon tugging at her. The beast inside her was stronger willed than she was. Morality would have to wait until tomorrow.

Marianne rode the dildo for several hours, thinking about Hilda any time she went to rub her clit to orgasm. Each orgasm was a fresh wave of relief, but it would only last for a few moments. After each one, her body screamed for more and more and more and more. She would obey, bringing herself to orgasm after orgasm. But she could only get off so fast and she had to wait each time because her clit would become too sensitive to continue. And after each one, the time where she felt sated was getting shorter and shorter. She was reaching her limit. Her hand was cramping and her legs hurt. Her clit was too sensitive to touch even after rest and the dildo was starting to feel more strenuous than pleasurable even after the addition of more lube. She was sweaty and slick with her own juices and too much lube. And yet she still wanted to keep going. She wanted more...

It was hopeless. It was stupid. There was no helping her. There was no end. Her chest started to hurt and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why did she have to be cursed like this? It wasn't fair. 

She set the dildo on the table beside her and lied there, not even bothering to get dressed or clean herself up. It seemed her body had given up now that it knew it couldn't continue to its goal. Everything was singing in pain and all she could do was lie as still as possible and let her emotions take her over.

This wasn't unusual to her either. A horrible depression made up of feelings of loneliness, helplessness, and vulnerability. Marianne was used to feeling her extreme lust or her extreme depression but had never rebounded from one to the other so fast and so hard. She didn't have an airbag as she crashed into the cement wall.

She was drowning. There wasn't any air left in her lungs. She couldn't crawl her way up from this. The only refuge she had left was sleep.

Marianne woke to a knock on the door. Her head was fuzzy and her legs were wobbly as she stood. The sun was already far down the sky, beginning to light everything in vivid oranges and pinks. It would be night soon. At least she knew why she felt so out of it.

She hobbled to the door which had received another knock as she was taking her sweet time getting to it. She expected Lysithea on the other side—perhaps she had forgotten her key. Instead, Hilda stood in the hall.

"Hey, I heard—oh, God."

Hilda shoved Marianne back into the room and slammed the door behind her. Marianne, too out of it to keep herself up, fell onto her butt with a solid plop. She leaned back on her hands, her legs open wide.

"Why... did you push me?" Her voice was slow and groggy. 

Hilda took in the state of Marianne and then the room. Two things immediately jumped out at her. One, Marianne was not wearing anything on her bottom half and was currently giving Hilda a more than plentiful look at everything she was working with downstairs—she wasn't expecting to learn Marianne's carpet matched the drapes. Two, there was a dildo sitting out on the table next to a half-empty bottle of lube and dirty tissues that Hilda could only assume had been used that day. It was quite the scene and not one Hilda was expecting from Marianne.

"Marianne, you're lacking a bit of clothing," Hilda said, looking away.

Marianne tilted her head to the side and finally noticed the breeze between her legs. She looked down slowly, but it only made her head spin more. Unsure of what to do, she tugged her shirt down to cover herself.

"I was..." Marianne started in a drowsy drawl. But she didn’t have a good excuse. The evidence was all over the room and she'd answered the door half-naked. There wasn't anything left to say.

"I, uh, heard from Lysithea that you stayed home sick today. I brought you some... cookies." Hilda held out the pink, decadent looking box.

Marianne recognized the box from the lavish bakery that was in the city next to campus. She'd never actually had one because she wasn't going to shell out four dollars for a cookie. It was a very expensive gift. Her mouth started to water. She was hungry.

"I'll leave it on your bed," Hilda said with a nod.

She sidestepped around Marianne and nearly slipped in a puddle of lube on the floor. _Jesus, how much lube did she use?_ Marianne's bed was also filled with plenty of used tissues and wet spots that Hilda knew were not all from the lube. She eyed the dildo on the table. It was dry and had obviously not been cleaned since being used. The whole thing was unsettling. Even she wouldn't let someone into her room if it looked like this. And even if she did, she'd have the decency to put underwear on.

Hilda nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Marianne's clammy hand wrap around her ankle.

"We should go out..." Marianne mumbled.

It sounded muffled to Marianne's ears so she looked at Hilda to see if she'd actually spoken clearly. She felt like she was underwater, everything a bit lucid and free-form. The air was thick when she moved her hand through it. Her body was already prepping her for the change, numbing her so she wouldn't feel the pain.

"Go out? Where?" Hilda's voice came in crystal clear like Marianne was wearing headphones that only played whatever Hilda was saying.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes?"

"And you can drive that car?"

"The implication of having a car would be that I can drive it, Marianne."

Marianne blinked slowly.

"Yes, I can drive."

Marianne nodded and climbed to her feet. She stumbled into Hilda and Hilda was pushed back onto the bed, barely able to catch Marianne as she fell on top of her. Hilda's smell enveloped Marianne and, as it had done the previous day, it made her feel an odd sense of peace. Maybe that hit to the head had knocked something loose in there.

"There's a park just off campus. One of those big ones with nature trails. We need to go there."

Hilda looked put-off, her face pulling into a deep frown. "Marianne, with all due respect, I don't think that's a good idea. You're acting really weird and I don't particularly want to get murdered today."

"Please, you have to take me." Marianne gripped the front of Hilda's shirt and looked like she was about to cry. "It's already too late for me to get there without a car."

"Too late? What are you doing at a park? It's almost dark out. Are you meeting someone?"

Marianne shook her head. "Please, you have to take me," she repeated. Slowly and shakily, she found Hilda's hand and guided it between her legs. "I'll make your wildest dreams come true."

"Marianne!" Hilda shoved Marianne off of her and stood up from the bed in one quick motion. "Are you on drugs or something?! Jesus Christ."

Marianne had fallen off the bed and had one arm still on it while the other held her head. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Everything is blurry..."

"Then you should stay in bed and rest! Not go out to a—"

The door opened cutting Hilda off. Lysithea waltzed in and went to her bed as if nothing were amiss. She set her backpack down and finally turned to take in the scene. She went to Marianne first, squatted down, and tilted her head side-to-side to get a good look at her. She clicked her tongue.

"What are you still doing here?" Lysithea asked with mild irritation.

"I fell asleep," Marianne mumbled. "I'm trying to get a ride from Hilda, but she won't take me."

Marianne's puppy-dog gaze fell onto Hilda and it, for some reason, did make Hilda feel guilty that she hadn't agreed. Then again, she also didn't think she was at fault for anything that had happened so far. She was not being the weird one here.

"Well, a car would be your only option..." Lysithea stood back up and looked to Hilda. "Can you take her to the park just off campus?"

Hilda looked bewildered. "Are you crazy too? She's clearly not okay to go anywhere. Look at her." She gestured to Marianne. "She's on _something._ "

"I know it seems like that, but she's fine. I promise that there isn't anything wrong with her. She also, legitimately, cannot stay here. Hilda, I know you care about Marianne a lot. So please do this for her."

Hilda let out a huff. Lysithea didn't give her any good reason to agree, but she had sounded convincing. "Fine, but she has to put pants on."

"I'm hungry," Marianne moaned. Her face was pressed against the passenger window of Hilda's car. "Can you roll the window down?"

"It's freezing outside so no. But I'll buy you something to eat on the way there. What do you want?"

Marianne sighed heavily. "Chicken." She said it as if it were a family member that had passed and she would never see them again.

Hilda was about at her wit's end with Marianne. Lysithea had claimed there was nothing wrong with her, but it was very clear that there was. She whined about everything, and when she wasn't whining she was staring intently at Hilda in a very unsettling manner. Hilda only barely preferred the whining. At least Marianne wasn't gawking at her with wide, yellow eyes.

Wait, yellow?

"Marianne, what color are your eyes?"

Marianne pawed at the window as if begging it to open. She glanced over her shoulder when Hilda posed the question. "They're brown... Why?"

"I... I just adore brown eyes," Hilda said sweetly.

This had to be a prank, right? The rest of the Golden Deer were in on it. Someone was probably listening in when she had said all that werewolf nonsense to Marianne. Now they were teasing her for it.

Her blood was boiling. To think that they'd even roped the sweet, little Marianne into their cruel joke. Though, Marianne didn't seem like one to go along with a prank in the first place and especially not one this intricate and embarrassing. She clearly wasn't all there. Whether it was drugs, alcohol, or some combination of the two, Hilda wasn't sure. But that didn't seem very much like Marianne either. Had they actually drugged her or something? That seemed excessive for a little prank, but that was the only logical conclusion she had come to. She'd chew everyone out once they got to the park and then make sure none of them ever touched a hair on Marianne's head ever again.

Hilda pulled up to the drive-through of the McDonald's. As soon as she rolled her window down to order, Marianne started to fuss in her seat. Hilda should've seen that coming after Marianne had asked six times in ten minutes for her window to be rolled down. Hilda relented and rolled Marianne's down as well. Mostly because she didn't want Marianne trying to climb over her to get out the window.

"Yes, hi, can I get a ten-piece chicken nugget?"

"I want more than that," Marianne whimpered.

"Sorry, make that two."

"More..."

"Well, how many do you need?" Hilda snapped in a low voice.

Marianne made a pouty face and held up four fingers.

Hilda decided not to argue any further and put in the order for four boxes. All she knew was that Marianne was going to finish all four boxes; and, if she didn't, Hilda was going to personally shove them down her throat. She also gave in a purchased herself something, the smell of the drive-through making her stomach clench in hunger.

The smell of food filled the car but Marianne seemed happy enough to rest her head on the edge of the open window. The sky was getting darker and she continued to feel sleepier. She was going to change soon. They had about thirty minutes she guessed until twilight. They'd at least make it to the park in time. 

Hilda pulled into the small, dirt parking lot. They were the only ones there. She rolled up the windows and turned the car off. She could see the beginnings of three trails leading off into the woods, a trashcan, and an informational sign. Marianne had failed to mention this was more of a nature trail than it was an actual park. The woods loomed all around them, the very last bit of light unable to pierce through the canopy. 

"Let's eat first," Hilda said to get her mind off of the fact that she was more than a little freaked out. "You said you were hungry and I'm sure you are." She grabbed the paper bag from the back and handed Marianne a box of nuggets.

Marianne's movements were slow. She could barely bring a nugget to her mouth. She felt so exhausted. After she changed, she knew she'd be full of energy again. But the lethargy right before was terrible. Hilda was right that she needed to eat but it was so hard. If she could just get through one box, she could eat the rest after.

Finally, the last nugget was in her mouth. Chewing had become a chore but she powered through. She swallowed. It felt like a rock going down.

"Done," she murmured.

"You have three more boxes to eat," Hilda said. "You definitely aren't done."

Marianne opened the car door. The cool night air spilled over her once again. She hadn't realized how hot she had felt in the car. The wind cooled the sweat that had beaded on her forehead.

"Where are you going?!" Hilda struggled with her seatbelt and got out on her side.

Marianne had somehow already made it to the trashcan and was leaning heavily on it. She smiled weakly. "I don't want to ruin your car. I won't go far but please don't follow me. I'll be right back."

Hilda frowned. "I... You shouldn't go into the woods alone when it's dark like this. I'll go with you."

Marianne shook her head quickly. "No, no. Please... I'll be fine. I... have to..." She clutched her stomach. She didn't have time to argue.

Hilda took a deep breath. There was still a good chance this was a prank and Marianne was going off to meet with the other Golden Deer. That or Marianne had to pee and was sneaking off to go do so. Maybe it would sober her up a bit. She gestured for Marianne to go and said, "Don't go far and be back in five minutes."

She watched Marianne slink off into the woods before heading back to the car. She checked her phone. Claude had texted her.

> **Claude:** Did you end up going out with Marianne?
> 
> **Hilda:** As if you don't know.
> 
> **Claude:** Um? I don't? Are you not out with her?
> 
> **Hilda:** Claude whatever you guys are pulling isn't funny.
> 
> **Claude:** I'm not pulling anything??????
> 
> **Hilda:** You promise on your life that you're not pulling a prank?
> 
> **Claude:** YES???? I promise that there is no scheme of any description going on. I don't even know what you're talking about. Is everything okay???
> 
> **Hilda:** Yeah, yeah. sorry. Just had to check. Forget I said anything about it
> 
> **Claude:** So where are you then?
> 
> **Hilda:** I'm out with Marianne but I'll have to talk to you later. Our movie is starting! 
> 
> **Claude:** Um. Okay. Have fun then.

Hilda slowly lowered her phone. So if there was no prank going on, she just let a very dazed Marianne go off into the woods alone. In the dark. And it had been almost ten minutes since she'd left.

Shit.

Hilda practically fell out of the car. She started down the trail closest to the trashcan. That was the last place she'd seen Marianne.

"Marianne!" she called into the quiet woods. "Marianne, where did you go?"

It had become completely dark out. With just her phone flashlight, Hilda didn't like her odds of being able to locate Marianne in the dark. And with the state Marianne had been in when she wandered off, there was a good chance that she was no longer on the path. The sides of the trail were pretty thick with underbrush so it was going to be quite the ordeal to push through it to look for her.

Panic was starting to rise in Hilda's chest as the realization that she had lost Marianne hit her. It was freezing out. If Marianne spent the night outside in just the clothes she was wearing, there would be a good chance she wouldn't make it to morning. Would that be Hilda's fault? 

"Marianne!" Hilda called desperately, tears starting to prick her eyes.

"H-Hilda...?"

It was so quiet that Hilda wasn't sure she heard it at first. She spun around in the direction of the voice but didn't see anyone nearby.

"Marianne! Where are you?" Hilda asked shakily as she headed towards the voice. She heard a stick break and she froze.

Two eyes were peeking out on the bushes, glistening yellow from her phone flashlight. Her breath caught as the shape emerged. It was huge. Large and bulky, maybe the size of a small bear if she had to guess. It was on all fours and had a short, blocky muzzle that ended in a sort of fruit bat-like nose. It was entirely covered in fur and had large front paws that looked like grotesque human hands. It looked like some sort of mash-up of a monkey and a wolf. As it came fully into the light, Hilda saw its tail was tucked tightly between its legs. She almost screamed but the creature spoke.

"Please don't scream. I know I'm scary."

It had Marianne's lovely voice. Not the slow, whiny slur that Hilda had been listening to for the past hour. Her normal voice that Hilda had come to admire greatly.

The creature was practically on its belly as it slunk closer to her, its ears pinned back against its head and its tail wagging furiously. Clearly, it was trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. It was almost adorable in a horrifying kind of way. It stopped a few feet away from her and rolled onto its back, not making any direct eye contact with Hilda.

"M-Marianne?"

It nodded slowly and Hilda finally made the connection. The creature was Marianne. Marianne had turned into... whatever this was. A werewolf? That had to be it.

The tears that had built up in her earlier panic started to roll down her cheeks as she fell to her knees beside Marianne. "God, you scared me half to death!" she cried as she threw her arms around Marianne's neck and tugged her close. "I thought I lost you. Bad girl." She flicked Marianne between her eyes.

Marianne whimpered and brought her large paw up to her forehead to rub it. "It's not my fault. And... and... you're not scared?"

"I was more scared of you freezing to death in the woods." Hilda let out a nervous laugh. "I see you brought a fur coat along."

Marianne nuzzled Hilda's shoulder and Hilda, in return, buried her face into Marianne's fluffy fur. Hilda was sobbing now, her fists grabbing clumps of fur. It hurt a little bit but Marianne felt that any comfort she could offer Hilda was worth more than the slight discomfort of her fur being pulled.

"I'm sorry..." Marianne murmured. "Ideally, you wouldn't be here. Today was rough."

"You think?" Hilda hit her palm against Marianne's chest. "I saw your entire pussy!"

Marianne pulled away in horror. "What?!"

"You don't remember?" Hilda seemed to have calmed down and wiped at her eyes. "You answered the door and had no pants on. You fell when I pushed you back into the room and then you just spread your legs like no tomorrow."

Marianne let that soak in. What a horrifying anecdote. "There's a lake just down the way. I think I'll go drown myself now..." Marianne got up but Hilda grabbed her paw before she could get very far.

"Easy, girl," Hilda said with a shaky laugh. "No need to do that. I'll show you mine and we can be even."

Marianne's fur felt hot with embarrassment. Half because Hilda offered to show her her private areas and half because Hilda was holding her hand. It was like being punched twice in the stomach. But Marianne wasn't complaining.

"Come on," Hilda said gently as she ruffled Marianne's ears. "You have chicken nuggets waiting in the car. Though they might be a little cold now."

The two started on their way back to the car, Marianne leading as she had a much better sense of direction in the dark woods than Hilda could ever hope to have. She loped along on all fours, though told Hilda she could walk on two if she wanted. Four was just easier and faster. Hilda couldn't help but think she just looked like a giant puppy. Even her ears didn't quite stand up correctly, like a German Shepherd puppy. It was just too adorable.

Hilda fished the food bag from the back seat of the car and pulled out the other three boxes of chicken nuggets. She opened each one and then laid them out on the ground for Marianne. Once everything was placed, she sat in the front seat of the car again with the door open so she could watch.

Marianne ate of the first box eagerly, her long tongue pulling the nuggets into her mouth to be chewed up by large, white fangs. She was careful not to tear the box; and, when she was finished, picked the box up and handed it back to Hilda. They were in a park after all and she was not going to litter. As she moved to the second box, she found herself with a bit of a dilemma.

"Um, could you dip some in barbeque sauce and give them to me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hilda said, already reaching to grab the bag. She opened a fresh packet of barbeque sauce and grabbed a nugget from one of the boxes. She made sure to give it a healthy coating of sauce before offering to Marianne. "Here you go."

Marianne took it greedily. Her teeth and tongue grazed against Hilda's fingers as she pulled the nugget into her mouth. It was incredibly slimy and Marianne's spit was a bit sticky. Still, she seemed happy so Hilda just accepted it.

This went on until the rest of the nuggets and fries had been feed to the greedy wolf. Marianne stretched once she was finished and shook herself out. Hilda noticed for the first time that Marianne was naked. It was harder to tell with her covered in fur but Hilda could see the slight curve of her chest and the pink between her legs. She supposed some things stayed the same on werewolves.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Marianne asked.

Hilda nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

They walked down the trail until it opened up to the lake that Marianne had mentioned earlier. She laid down in the sand, letting herself sink into it and enjoy the cloudless moonlight. She felt calm. Being so close to the moon was like dipping herself in a hot spring. Her muscles relaxed and she felt like she was completely weightless. She barely registered Hilda sitting down next to her until the other girl pressed tightly against her.

"Sorry, it's kinda cold," Hilda mumbled. 

"Oh... Yeah, I guess... I'd offer you my coat but it's attached to my body."

"Speaking of, where are your clothes?"

Marianne looked down. "I'll... uh, find them in the morning."

Hilda chuckled. "If you say so." A breeze blew off of the lake and she pressed tighter into Marianne.

Marianne caught a strong whiff of Hilda's sweet scent in the air. It smelled more amazing than it had ever had before. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting all of it fill her lungs and body. It wrapped around her and filled her head. A strand of drool dripped from her mouth. 

"What do you smell?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, uh... you"

Hilda blushed and quickly sniffed her armpits. "Do I stink?"

"No, no! You smell amazing actually. One of the sweetest scents I've ever smelled in my life. Like... a chocolate shop or something. Though I don't know why you especially smell so sweet... Or why you're always so sweet when we're alone together."

Hilda made a slight choking sound. "Uh, I think you could figure it out pretty easily..." She shifted so she was facing Marianne and held her arms out at her sides. "Go ahead."

Marianne was confused but took her up on the offer. It wasn't every day that pretty girls let her sniff them as much as she wanted. She closed her eyes to focus and took another long breath, letting her nose fall to the scent. She opened her eyes and her nose was pressed low on Hilda's stomach. Her eyes widened. _Oh... So that's what always smells so good..._

Hilda nervously ran her hands through the fur on Marianne's neck. The sweet scent got stronger and Marianne could sense the rising agitation in Hilda.

"Hilda?"

Hilda gripped the sides of Marianne's head and pulled her up so she could look her in the eye. "I have to say," she said in a low voice, "that you're so fucking hot."

Marianne blinked twice. "Um..."

Hilda ran her hands down Marianne's neck to her shoulders. "Would it be weird if I asked you to kiss me...?"

"Hilda, I don't know if—"

"I figured. It's not like we've done it when you were normal so it'd be weird if we just did it now."

Marianne dipped her head and pressed her muzzle to Hilda's neck. It was the closest she could get to an actual kiss since she didn't necessarily have lips. She licked up the side of Hilda's neck slowly and deliberately, making Hilda's breath catch beneath her. She was starting to get agitated herself. A vague memory of getting off to the thought of Hilda fucking her was starting to resurface. She licked Hilda again.

"What do you want?" Hilda asked in the same low voice as before.

"You," Marianne mumbled. "I've been enamored with you since we first met... This full moon all I've been able to think about is you."

Hilda swallowed. "Do you really like me?"

Marianne nodded. "You smell so nice... um... that's the best way I can describe it. Since first meeting you, I've always been so drawn to you. I don't know why. But it presents itself as your overly sweet scent that I... well, it makes me sort of lose myself. After that party, all I could think about was being near you again. I... I know I've had more than one dirty thought about you. Even now I'm thinking of how horrible I am for wanting you when I'm... like this."

"What..?"

"Surely you can't like someone as disgusting as me..."

"Marianne..."

Marianne moved away from Hilda, her head low. She went to the water's edge and plopped down with a huff. The moonlight reflected off of the lake's still surface making Marianne's fur glow silver. She was a beautiful creature, Hilda thought. And she could see the girl underneath it all. Sad, lonely, and just as beautiful. It would be a disservice to Marianne to call her anything less than an angel.

Hilda scooted back over to Marianne. "You're beautiful, Mari," she whispered. She kissed Marianne's muzzle before wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm not beautiful. You don't have to humor me..."

"I'm not." Hilda continued to kiss the side of Marianne's head, pushing against her until she was on her back and Hilda was on top of her. "There are so many beautiful people, Marianne. I want to love them and tell them how beautiful they are. But there is one girl I haven't gotten to yet. She's on an entirely different level than everyone else so she doesn't fit in that well. I've been nervous to talk to her because I was afraid she'd find me too vapid for her tastes. But she told me her secret. How I drive her crazy. And maybe that's only because every time I see her my heart starts to pound and my palms get sweaty. Maybe she can tell that I'm a complete wreck around her when I'm trying to play it cool."

Hilda laid down on top of Marianne and buried her face into her fur. She brought her hand up to Marianne's breast and toyed with it. Marianne took a deep breath and moaned softly. Her paw came up to Hilda's back and dug its claws in.

"Wait, don't rip my clothes," Hilda said quickly as she sat up. "I don't have anything else to wear back."

She removed her sweater and t-shirt, revealing a lacy pink bra. Marianne's breathing became heavier and the look in her eyes was that of a predator that had just cornered its prey. Hilda shuddered under the gaze but didn't move away. Marianne pawed at Hilda's bra and Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Moving quickly, I see. And this is one of my nicer ones too." Hilda's bra joined the rest of her clothes on the sand.

Marianne was not in any state of mind to admire Hilda in a bra. Now, she was looking at her bare breasts and wasn't sure she knew what to do. But something inside her moved on its own. She flipped Hilda off of herself and pushed her down into the sand. Her tongue lazily flicked over one of Hilda's breasts while her paw kneaded at the other. Her claws left angry, red lines of barely unbroken skin that would welt and scab up later.

The mix of pain and pleasure was dizzying for Hilda. If she could've, she would've been squirming all around. But Marianne was holding her down so firmly she could barely breathe. It was all so amazing, but she wanted more. She wanted Marianne to be greedy with her. To show her fangs. To take her.

"You can be a little rougher, you know," Hilda said with what little breath she could muster.

She pushed up against Marianne and, to her surprise, Marianne rolled off of her with little resistance. She continued to push Marianne until she was on her back and promptly kissed her on the lips. Then she let her hand trail down Marianne's stomach until it was just shy of being too intimate.

"May I?" she whispered.

Marianne gave her a nod. Hilda's hand continued its journey until she made it to Marianne's center. It seemed that Marianne's inner thighs didn't have much fur. It was easy to see down to her pale skin beneath. The light covering of fur was wet as was most everything else. Marianne's body jerked as Hilda's fingers slid over her. She let out a short whine. 

"You like that, good girl?" Hilda purred as she gave Marianne's clit the faintest attention.

Marianne growled softly and pulled Hilda tight to her chest. With her free hand, Hilda investigated Marianne's breast a little closer. It seemed she had fairly sensitive nipples buried under all that fur. Marianne whimpered from the new stimulation, her claws digging into Hilda's back. A small amount of blood began to trickle from the wounds. The scent of blood mixed with Hilda's ungodly sweet scent sending Marianne's mind reeling. Hilda's fingers pressed harder against her clit making Marianne squirm. Her breathing became even more labored when two of Hilda's fingers slipped inside her. It flipped a switch on for Marianne. She started to grind against Hilda's palm, shoving Hilda's fingers deep inside her. She buried her muzzle into Hilda's shoulder. Her claws dug deeper into Hilda's back drawing more and more blood that Hilda could feel dripping down her spine in warm dribbles. The pain made her vision blurry. She kissed Marianne and kept up her quick pace.

Marianne's orgasm was coming closer; Hilda could feel her clenching around her fingers more and more often. Her whimpers had turned to low moans that sounded like growls and occasionally a low howl would slip out as she rode the edge. The end was near. She bit into Hilda's shoulder as the pressure built up inside her. She just wanted the release. She squeezed her eyes tightly and clenched around Hilda's fingers.

Her teeth sunk into Hilda's shoulder, blood filling her mouth as she felt the euphoria of her orgasm fill her body. Hilda's sharp yelp barely registered in her shot brain. Her blood tasted so sweet against her tongue. It was like indulging in the most decadent chocolate she could think of, smooth and rich with a slightly bitter aftertaste. She let it wash over her, filling her mind with the thoughts of devouring the girl she loved. 

Marianne shook herself back into reality and noticed Hilda had wiggled away from her. She jumped to her feet only to find Hilda still sitting right beside her. Her breathing was labored and a plentiful amount of blood was dripping down her onto the sand. 

"Ah! Hilda!"

"I'm okay," Hilda murmured. "I guess I wasn't expecting how rough you could get. It doesn't actually hurt that much, but it's more blood than I was expecting. But, uh, we should probably get me bandaged up... I do need to keep the blood in my body."

Marianne shook her head. "You'll be fine. I just got a bit carried away. I'm sorry."

Marianne dipped her head and began lapping up the blood dripping from Hilda's shoulder. As her tongue passed over each puncture, it's bleeding came to a stop. They didn't close entirely but they were already beginning to scab over. She moved behind Hilda, gently wrapping a paw around her as she licked up her back. Hilda shivered in her grasp and hummed softly in the back of her throat. She had never wondered what it would be like to be cleaned up entirely by someone's tongue, but she supposed she had her answer now. When Marianne was done, she pulled Hilda tight to her and continued to suck and lick at Hilda's neck.

The pain dulled to an almost invisible ache. Hilda let out a sigh of relief and let herself relax into Marianne's embrace. Despite everything, she was hornier than ever. Marianne's tongue continuing to caress her skin and the fact that Marianne was playing with her breasts probably had a little to do with it. She was sure Marianne could smell how turned on she was. Hilda felt like she could smell it at this point.

She gently grabbed one of Marianne's paws and guided it down to the crotch of her pants. With her other hand, she reached back to grab Marianne's shoulder. Marianne got the signal. Her fingers pressed hard against Hilda, giving her just enough to ride against. But she was only just teasing herself. She was never going to get off with this.

"C-Can it be my turn?" Hilda asked through shaky breaths. 

"How would you like it?"

Marianne's voice was low and gravelly. Hilda didn't even know Marianne's voice could get so low. It nearly took her breath away. At the very least, she needed a moment to collect herself before she could ask for what she wanted.

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to go down on me..."

"As you wish," Marianne purred in a tone more akin to her usual voice.

Marianne set Hilda down and brought her her jacket to slip into. Then she laid her back against the sand. She trailed slow kisses down Hilda's body until she came to Hilda's pants. Hilda assisted by unbuttoning and unzipping them, but Marianne took it from there. She dragged them slowly off of Hilda, her claws just grazing Hilda's skin.

Hilda's underwear was matching pink lace to her bra. Marianne was in a much better place to admire the underwear and the way it was slightly see-through to allow her a veiled look at everything. They were completely soaked through and Marianne could smell the need coming from Hilda's center stronger than ever before. Marianne gave them a light lick and it felt like a shock on her tongue. She had thought that Hilda's blood had tasted amazing. This was something else entirely. Sweet nectar sent from the gods themselves just for Marianne. It took all of her self control not to rip the underwear off of Hilda and dive in for her meal. Slowly and painstakingly, she removed them and set them aside gently.

Marianne buried her face into Hilda without a second thought. Her tongue wasn't as dexterous as usual, but it made up for lack of skill with pure volume. When her tongue entered Hilda's vagina it took up more space and curled deeper inside her than anything Hilda had ever felt before. Marianne's saliva was the perfect lube it seemed, her tongue slipping so easily inside Hilda as if it was made to do so. Marianne brought a finger up to rub Hilda's clit while her tongue continued to play inside her.

Hilda could barely breathe. Marianne's tongue was a weapon of sexual destruction. She didn't know if Marianne's saliva having some sort of healing property had something to do with it, but it was one of the most amazing sensations she'd ever felt. Each curl of Marianne's tongue made her clit beg for more attention which it was certainly getting from Marianne's finger rubbing hard on it. Marianne's other paw was digging its claws into her thigh. Not hard enough to draw any more blood, but enough to make it hurt. She was in heaven.

Marianne's pace picked up, her teeth getting more involved in the process. Hilda could feel them grazing against her and all she could do was grab Marianne's ears and hold on for dear life. She clenched around Marianne's tongue and her hips bucked upward to pull Marianne even deeper. The moan that left her was more feral than any noise Marianne had made all evening. 

"Don't stop," Hilda begged. "Please, don't stop. Marianne... Fuck. Fuck."

Her breath was completely taken away from her and it felt like everything stopped for just a moment. Every muscle in her body had tensed and then suddenly released in unison. Hilda was sure she'd seen a glimpse of the afterlife. And Marianne was still going, though gentler now, easing Hilda down from her massive high.

Marianne licked her up greedily, not wanting to miss any of her fresh juices. Her face was covered in it and she looked more than happy to have it that way. She cleaned up Hilda's thighs and even chased some down to Hilda's ass, which Hilda pushed her gently away from. After that orgasm, she wasn't ready for any butt stuff. She wasn't even sure she could stand. Her legs still felt like jelly.

Marianne rolled Hilda onto her stomach and lied on top of her. She humped her softly, her arms wrapping around Hilda's neck and her face nuzzling into the back of Hilda's hair. Hilda wished that Marianne was actually fucking her, but she would take this gentle humping for now. She wasn't sure she could take another pounding. Plus, this seemed more cuddly than fucky if Hilda had to guess.

She was also happy that Marianne was on top of her once again. Even with her jacket, she was freezing. Now that they had stopped, she was very aware that she couldn't feel her fingers; and, the sweat she'd worked up was succeeding in killing her slowly. Her teeth started to chatter and hard shivers were running through her every few seconds.

"Oh," Marianne said softly in Hilda's ear. "You're cold. Let's get you dressed and back to the car."

They climbed into the backseat of Hilda's car. It was a bit of a tight fit with Marianne being twice her normal size, and it was only slightly warmer than outside. Hilda half laid on the bench, propping herself up against the window, with Marianne covering most of her. Thankfully, there was a blanket in the car in case of emergencies. With Marianne on top of her and the blanket over them both, she was starting to warm up. She dug her frozen fingers into Marianne's fur and brought her in close.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Hmm... It's fairly late, but you could go home. I can find my way back in the morning by myself."

"Not happening," Hilda said shortly. "I want to make sure you get home okay."

"Okay... I'll be staying up for the rest of the night. You should get some rest, though."

Hilda sighed. She was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep just yet. "And what about when we go back to campus? What then?"

Marianne shifted nervously. "Um... you won't tell anyone right?"

"My lips are sealed."

Marianne nodded. "Um... then we can pretend none of this ever happened."

"Marianne... We kinda just had really hot sex. And I kinda told you I like you a lot. So if you could address that part of the evening, that would be nice."

"Oh!" Marianne cleared her throat and pressed her muzzle into the side of Hilda's head. She could do this. "If it would be alright with you, I would like to go on a proper date."

Hilda smiled and gave Marianne a couple of quick pets. "I would love to."

"Then... we start there."

Hilda sighed softly and squeezed Marianne. With her body temperature rising, she was beginning to feel more and more tired. It didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep.

Hilda woke to early morning sunlight blinding her. Every part of her body was tender and sore, especially her back and shoulders. Marianne was back to her usual self and had, at some point, found her clothes once again. Hilda checked the time. It was a tad past seven in the morning.

Hilda shoved Marianne off of her and took a step into the brisk morning air. Her breath made little puffs of steam in the weak sunlight. She stretched and several things popped and moved in her body. Her shoulder screamed in pain, her wounds stretching along with her. It hurt like hell but she continued to loosen herself up. Sleeping in her backseat had certainly done her no favors after being fucked by a werewolf. And she still had to drive them home. She really needed some coffee and a bathroom too.

She peeked in at Marianne still sleeping on the bench. She looked peaceful, her body limp with sleep. Hilda smiled. She wouldn't mind waking up to that dopey face every morning. Even a morning after a full moon. She tapped the window.

Marianne sat up groggily. Hilda opened the door and scooted in beside her once again. Marianne's sleepy eyes were still mostly yellow. It seemed those were the first and last things to change on her.

"I'm sure you're tired but I need you to sit up front and buckle," Hilda murmured. "You can sleep on the way back though."

The words seemed to only barely register as it took a moment for Marianne to start moving. She climbed to the front seat and very clumsily got herself into her chair like she was supposed to. She buckled, leaned her head back, and fell asleep almost immediately. Hilda took the easier route by getting out of the car and then getting into the driver's seat. 

Hilda knocked on Marianne's dorm door. Lysithea answered. She looked like she had already been awake so Hilda didn't feel bad for calling on her so early. Hilda nodded at Marianne who she was half carrying, holding Marianne up by her waist. Lysithea stepped aside and the two entered.

Marianne perked up a bit when she realized she was back in her room. She left Hilda's side and scooted around in a half daze, getting changed into more comfortable looking sweatpants and a sweater. She climbed into her bed and promptly fell asleep. Hilda wanted to curl up beside her but restrained herself from doing so. 

"So?" Lysithea said.

"So what?"

"You know, I assume."

Hilda nodded. "A surprise to say the least."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Promise I won't. Our secret."

"Was she okay?"

"She was perfectly fine. You know, she's not much different than usual, though perhaps a little bolder." Hilda tried not to think too hard about their night together lest a blush would begin to overtake her face.

Lysithea crossed her arms with a knowing expression. "Well, you look wiped so you should get some rest. She'll be out until later this evening I can imagine."

Hilda nodded. "I might be too. I'll drop later then to check up on her if that's okay."

"Sure thing."

Hilda rolled over only to bump into a hard lump in her bed. She was still incredibly groggy and didn't remember there being anything in her bed when she had fallen into it and passed out. She patted the lump and it was warm to the touch. And huge. And was breathing. 

She bolted upright and pulled back the blanket to find Marianne curled up beside her. "M-Marianne?! Wha-how?"

Marianne rubbed her eyes. She looked just as sleepy as Hilda felt. "You let me in," she mumbled. "I woke up and wanted to see you."

Hilda sighed, her heart beginning to settle again. She was so exhausted it didn't surprise her that she had woken up and let Marianne in. She laid back down and cuddled up close to her once again.

"Guess your werewolf stuff isn't totally over, huh?" Hilda asked quietly.

"It can take up to forty-eight hours for my body to go back to normal. The aftereffects are usually pretty minimal though. My teeth and eyes."

She opened up her mouth and Hilda could see that Marianne's canines were slightly larger than normal. She supposed that was why Marianne had the faintest lisp. Marianne's eyes had yet to settle back to brown, carrying a yellow tint through them.

"My energy levels should be back to normal tomorrow though. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore," Hilda admitted. "My shoulder is stiff still."

Marianne looked concerned. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you badly?"

Hilda shook her head. "No, no. I'm totally fine. But, uh, I'm not going to turn into a werewolf now, am I? We kinda shared a lot of bodily fluids and you did bite me so..."

"Oh..." Marianne looked thoughtful. "You shouldn't."

"Can you give me a more confident answer? I guess I don't mind, but it would be nice to know whether or not that'll happen to me."

"Um, I'm like... eighty percent sure you won't," Marianne said with a slight nod. "As far as I know, biting doesn't turn you into a werewolf. I don't even know what does. I was born this way. Plus, my father is the only other werewolf I know of currently and he always told me that he was born that way too. Of course... I've never bitten anyone either so..."

"Right... Cool."

"I'm sorry." Marianne sat up and bumped her forehead against Hilda. "I shouldn't have bitten you."

Hilda laughed. "No, no, no. Do not apologize. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life. If the downside to that orgasm is turning into a werewolf now, trust me I'll take it. You were so hot last night." She pushed Marianne back down onto the bed and sat on top of her. "Not that you aren't incredibly hot right now."

Marianne's face was bright red. "I-uh... Th-Thanks..."

"So about that date you promised me..." Hilda reached down and cupped Marianne's face in her hands. "Why don't you tell me all about it."


	3. So What Are We?

Hilda and Marianne had been "going out" since the last full moon. There wasn't an official ruling on their status and they hadn't sorted out their affairs. But Hilda called on Marianne frequently and Marianne found herself agreeing to dates and late-night rendezvous whenever Hilda did. It was like having a secret love life except it was entirely on the table.

Though there was hardly any reason to blame Marianne. Hilda's body soothed hers in ways she'd never felt before. Breathing in Hilda calmed her and eased her thoughts. Hilda's quiet affirmations whispered over late-night phone calls and even later-night pillow talks filled her heart to the brim. Hilda's warm mouth and hands eased her lovesickness more than Lysithea ever could have; one afternoon with Hilda felt like she'd hugged Lysithea for three days straight. In all her years of living, no one soothed her as Hilda did. It was like Hilda was the drug she didn't know she needed. It was hard to stay away.

But that's one of the reasons she hesitated. Was being dependent on Hilda to ease her symptoms really healthy? If Hilda could be wrapped into a pill Marianne could take once a day, she'd gladly do it. But Hilda was a person with thoughts and feelings. She wasn't just made so Marianne didn’t have to suffer. Even if Hilda wanted to help, Marianne didn't think it was very fair to feed her to the wolf for a moment of peace and respite. There was also the off chance that Hilda got bored of her and moved on. What would she do once her drug was gone? She could only imagine how bad the withdrawal would be.

They hadn't even had sex since the last full moon. Hilda had asked; and, Marianne had let her get so far to the point where Hilda was about to put some fingers in before grinding the whole thing to a halt. She couldn't bring herself to carry it on anymore. It was certainly not going to be as good as it had been on the full moon. Marianne was horribly inexperienced. During the full moon, she'd been guided by her sheer want for Hilda and her inhibitions were swept up in the current. She didn't have now what she had then, mainly a large tongue and sharp teeth. Hilda was just going to be disappointed, and then what? What would Marianne do if they had sex and then Hilda decided she didn't like her anymore?

Besides, Hilda was one of the prettiest and most popular girls on campus. It was already going around that Hilda had had the best sex of her life. She didn't mention Marianne by name, but everyone had already put two and two together. They were, rightfully, shocked and confused. If Marianne were an outsider to the situation, she too would have questioned the validity of that information. The werewolf part was also left out aside from the only other person who knew about Marianne. Lysithea didn't say anything specifically, but she did make several jabs at Marianne and Hilda's expense for having sex while Marianne was changed.

It wasn't easy suddenly being thrust into the spotlight as the object of Hilda's affection. Especially when so many others wished they could have that title. She knew people wanted to know what she had done to possibly make Hilda so infatuated. Marianne hardly felt she was deserving of the honor. She was just Marianne. She didn't know what Hilda wanted with her.

There was also the trouble of Hilda's bite that was causing Marianne a great deal of stress. Though Marianne had said she was mostly positive that Hilda wouldn't turn into a werewolf from it, she really wasn't sure. She didn't know how to ask her father about it either. She had never asked before; and, if she posed it as a hypothetical now, he would know something was wrong. As it stood, nothing seemed different about Hilda be it scent, appearance, mood, or otherwise. So she was praying to any and all higher powers that it would stay that way.

Hilda didn't seem to care either way. The wound had healed up in a few days leaving no scars behind. Besides, dwelling on it wasn't going to do anything. They couldn't go back and take the bite away. If she turned now, it would just be how things were. But Marianne wasn't satisfied with that line of thinking.

On the flipside, Hilda was just happy to have any of Marianne's attention. Her heart skipped whenever she checked her phone and saw that Marianne had messaged her. She loved having Marianne in her bed so they could cuddle and talk. Marianne was so full of interesting things that Hilda was sure she'd never reach the bottom. She loved listening to Marianne talk. She loved kissing her. She loved the way Marianne's voice got husky once they broke apart. She loved seeing Marianne's cheeks turn bright red whenever she made a suggestive comment. She loved feeling like she was around her first crush again. There was a fun, playful innocence in it that made her feel.

Of course, Marianne was only giving in a little. Hilda had already asked her a few times if she wanted to start dating, but Marianne would just blush and avoid the question. They were already doing stuff that couples did, but Hilda decided not to press Marianne on the details. It seemed like she was already under a lot of stress so Hilda didn't want to push her too far to the point where she got scared off. She just wished she knew what Marianne was thinking. If there was anything she could do to make Marianne more comfortable, she would. But Marianne hardly talked about relationship junk.

So with their relationship stuck in a stalemate, the next full moon was already upon them.

Marianne figured this full moon should be much tamer. In the few days leading up, she had been much calmer than she had been the previous moon. She'd been able to find decent sleep, attend classes, and was able to properly keep all of her emotions in check. She noted she was feeling a little more down than usual—her disaster thinking popping up frequently enough for it to be bothersome—but that it could be much worse. But all in all, it would be a fairly easy change.

Hilda knew she had to be prepared this time to make sure everything went smoothly. She had already talked Marianne into letting her go again. Marianne had, of course, been hesitant at first but, ultimately, relented. She admitted that going to the park alone and staying after dark was always nerve-wracking. Plus, Hilda had already been with her one full moon; and, if anything were to go amiss, at least she'd have the backup. It wasn't Marianne's favorite arrangement, but she would just live with it.

Hilda knocked on Marianne's door. She had dressed in much comfier clothes of which she was not afraid to have ruined in case Marianne decided to—and this was _totally_ hypothetical and not at all like she _wanted_ this to happen—rip her clothes off. She had also chosen less attractive underwear since Marianne hadn't seemed that interested in them anyway. She probably would've just forgone it all together, but she wasn't sure she wanted to drive commando. She had also packed a backpack filled with a change of clothes, snacks, a portable cellphone charger, a warm blanket, an extra jacket, a vibrator, two strap-on harnesses, three different dildos, lube, a collar and leash set, bottles of water, wipes, a towel, and toy cleaner. Last time, she hadn't been prepared to fuck a werewolf. This time, she had a plan. And she was going to get the best sex she'd ever had even if it killed her—and Marianne agreed of course.

Marianne opened the door. It was still early in the afternoon, but she had a sleepy look in her eyes that Hilda recognized from the previous moon. At least she was fully clothed this time around, dressed in similarly comfy looking clothing and her hair a mess of loose waves. She looked like maybe she'd been napping until Hilda came knocking and that she'd just rolled herself out of bed to answer the door.

"Hi, cutie," Hilda greeted with a smile. She reached out and gently scratched Marianne under her chin. "You look sleepy."

"Werewolf brain," Marianne mumbled. She leaned heavily into Hilda's scritches, her heavy eyes falling closed. "It's starting to get a little fuzzy but I'm mostly conscious right now. I'll be on autopilot soon so forgive me for my behavior until I change."

Hilda nodded and let herself into the room, making sure not to shove Marianne to the floor as she had previously. The room was free of any mess, save for the usual that Hilda had become accustomed to. Marianne stumbled back to her bed and crawled under the blankets. Hilda set her bag down by the door before gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed close to Marianne's head.

"I brought a bunch of toys this time," Hilda said. "Thought we could have some fun. Anything you want me to bring for you?"

Marianne raised her eyebrows. "Toys? I'm not an actual dog you know."

Hilda chuckled. "Sex toys, Mari. Although, I guess I wouldn't mind playing some fetch with you if you wanted to."

Marianne sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Is it bad that that sounds kind of like fun?"

"Not at all. What good girl doesn't like a game of fetch?" Hilda ran her hand gently through Marianne's hair. "We also don't have to do any of that stuff tonight either. I know you've been a bit shy about everything since last time. So absolutely no pressure. I'm more than willing to take you for a little walk and then spend the rest of the night in my car."

Marianne shrugged. "We'll see how I feel after the change. I'm a little horny right now but nothing that needs attention."

"Do you want to cuddle?"

Marianne lifted the blanket up to let Hilda under. "Always."

Hilda dove under the blanket and wrapped her arms tightly around Marianne's neck. She caught Marianne in a gentle kiss, not wanting to miss a single moment of loving the beautiful girl. Her hands began massaging the back of Marianne's neck and shoulders. Marianne made a soft noise as she shifted so she was slightly on top. Her tongue slipped into Hilda's mouth and her hand rested over Hilda's breast, gripping it lightly but not much else.

Hilda laughed to herself. Only a little horny, huh? Although, she supposed this was a big change from the last full moon. She had yet to see any portion of Marianne naked and Marianne's entire bed wasn't wet and covered in soaked tissues. So maybe this was only a little horny for her. She couldn't wait to see what they'd get up to when Marianne was a lot horny.

Of course, for now, they just made out until falling into a gentle doze. Hilda had put on some soft music having found out that that helped Marianne relax. Her fingers wound lazily through Marianne's hair as she drifted between the unconscious and conscious world. Marianne seemed to have completely fallen asleep, her breathing even and slow. Hilda's chest hurt. What she wouldn't give to freeze this moment in time and hold onto it forever. If only Marianne would agree to be her girlfriend. Then maybe this could be a more regular occurrence without the pain of knowing that Marianne didn't want her like that. 

Or maybe Marianne did like her and was really thinking it over. It had only been roughly a month, she supposed. It wasn't even like they'd been that close before. There was good reason for Marianne to not say yes right away. But Hilda wasn't used to rejection so it was just a little frustrating. Especially since Marianne refused to just outright reject her. Hilda had always known where she stood with people she fooled around with. But not with Marianne. The constant push and pull was agonizing. She felt like she was losing this tug of war, making no ground whatsoever.

Thinking about it wasn't going to get her anywhere though. She would just have to keep chipping away at Marianne until she either got outright rejected or Marianne was her girlfriend. She had the time to spare so she wasn't in any rush to get her answer. It wasn't like she had a long list of people she'd rather date. 

Hilda's phone buzzed next to her head. It was time to get going. She hauled herself out of bed and then pulled Marianne up. Marianne leaned heavily on Hilda as she was helped into her coat and shoes. After a quick stop by Hilda's room and Hilda making sure they were all set, they headed on their way to the park.

It was pretty much the same trip as last time. Marianne whined about being hungry and wanting the window to be rolled down. She stared at Hilda when she wasn't whining and Hilda got a good look at her yellow eyes. Although, this time she didn't find them as unsettling as she had before. They were actually quite pretty. The only downside to this trip was the added fun of Marianne not wanting to sit still. She unbuckled and tried to crawl into Hilda's chair to kiss her.

"You're really, really cute, Marianne," Hilda said in her best stern voice as she shoved Marianne off of her. "But you need to sit in your seat and stay buckled. Otherwise, I will not get you anything to eat. Got it?"

Marianne whimpered and plopped back into her seat. She fumbled with the buckle until, eventually, it clicked back into place.

Hilda sighed. Next time she'd leave before they got to this point.

They arrived at the park and Hilda helped Marianne eat a snack before the two traveled out into the woods. The sky had just darkened to where Hilda could see bright stars overhead. A light dusting of snow covered the forest lighting everything up in ghostly silver. They walked along the path until suddenly Marianne stumbled off into the forest. Hilda followed along after her, keeping a little distance as Marianne had suggested. She could just make out Marianne's silhouette undressing in the dim lighting. She pulled her clothes off in a feverish manner as if she were trapped in them. Once they were off, she sunk to her knees.

Hilda didn't know what she expected. The sounds alone were horrifying enough, bones cracking mixed with Marianne's labored breathing and moans of pain. Watching it was almost sickening. Marianne's body contorted in ways it shouldn't. It bulged and twisted and suddenly tufts of hair began to grow from any place it could. Hilda understood now why Marianne's body numbed her to everything right before. She could only imagine that feeling this pain would certainly make anyone want to end their life.

Marianne laid still for a moment before picking her head up. She yawned, stood, then stretched, flexing her paws to make sure all was in order. She acted as if nothing had happened. Her nose lifted in the air and she smelled Hilda on the breeze. She turned to her.

"Hi, Mari," Hilda said softly, crouching down and holding her hand out to her.

Marianne approached her slowly. She sniffed tentatively at Hilda's outstretched hand and gave it an experimental lick. Hilda could see the recognition run through Marianne's body, her shoulders relaxing and her face softening.

"Hilda," Marianne breathed softly. She sat back and looked up at Hilda. "Oh, you're normal." She walked a circle around her, sniffing her as she did. "No werewolf to be found."

"Nope! Perfectly fine."

Marianne let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm really happy that's the case." She pushed Hilda back against the ground and began licking Hilda's face and neck.

Hilda giggled and pushed up against Marianne to stop the wet kisses. She grabbed Marianne's face in her hands and smiled gently. "You're so pretty, you know."

Marianne dipped her head and grabbed Hilda's throat in her jaws. She squeezed with a bruising pressure while her paw came up to tease Hilda's breast. Hilda couldn't breathe. Her hands scrambled against Marianne's fur to find purchase as her body naturally reacted to being choked. Marianne held her tightly for a second past painful before releasing Hilda. She licked her neck gently as Hilda sputtered for air. Hilda's heart was in her throat. God, why did she find that to be such a turn on? She couldn't wait to find out where the rest of the night would take them.

After Hilda gathered up Marianne's clothes, they made their way back to the car and Hilda fed Marianne her dinner. Once everything was finished, the two started into the woods. Hilda led the way this time. She had found a large tree with a hollow at the base for them to hide out in after doing a little recon in the park by herself. She figured that, until it warmed up again, they would need to have their sexual adventures inside something if they had to be outside. It was just too cold for her to be butt-ass naked in the elements.

Hilda laid her blanket down on the floor of the hollow before pushing Marianne in and climbing in herself. She used Marianne's coat to block the entrance from the wind, leaving only the tiniest gap for moonlight to come through. It was a tight fit between the two of them, both of them just being able to sit side-by-side, but it was infinitely warmer than their previous outing. Hilda shed her coat off and pushed it out of the hollow. She was already starting to get warm.

Hilda settled herself in Marianne's lap and they started to kiss. Their hands roamed each other as they got reacquainted with each other's bodies. Marianne's breathing became heavier as Hilda's sweet scent filled the hollow. She was making soft whimpers as she pawed at Hilda's clothing to try and get at her skin, wanting to taste her once again. She was drooling thinking about sinking her teeth and claws into Hilda, tasting and ripping up every part of her. She wanted to taste Hilda's blood again and chase it with the decadent flavor that would only come out once Hilda had reached orgasm. Her needy jaws sunk into the front of Hilda's shirt and the sound of ripping fabric echoed through the hollow. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Marianne yelped. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Hilda whispered. Marianne could feel Hilda's breath hitting her neck with intense heat. She was practically panting. "If you're so needy you have to rip my clothes off of me, then go ahead..." She gave Marianne's breast a gentle squeeze. 

A low moan rumbled in the back of Marianne's throat. She gripped the front of Hilda's shirt in her teeth and tugged, ripping the thin shirt as if it were paper. Hilda's chest fell out of the now open space. Her soft skin was red with blush. Marianne pressed her muzzle against her sternum, taking in a long breath of her. The scent filled her lungs and she felt like she could breathe once again. She drew her tongue up Hilda's skin, tasting the salty sweat that had already gathered between her breasts.

Hilda shivered. She was so alive. Her lungs inflating, her heart pounding, the blood rushing through her veins as she got more and more aroused. Marianne whimpered again, her hips pressing upward into Hilda wanting to find anything to grind against.

"Don't worry, girl," Hilda murmured. "I've got plenty to help us out tonight."

"Yes, mistress," Marianne whimpered. She didn't even know where that came from. It had just slipped out.

Hilda froze for a second. Mistress was a new one, but she wasn't going to say no to being called that. She cupped Marianne's face in her hands and kissed her nose. "If you're going to call me that, I have a little surprise for you."

Hilda dug through her things and produced the collar and leash. Marianne sniffed them curiously. They must've been in Hilda's room for some time because they smelled just like her.

"You don't have to wear it," Hilda said quickly. "Um, well, it just seemed like maybe you would like it when we talked about, like, what we thought was sexy and stuff. We were kinda half asleep but you mentioned something about a collar."

Marianne vaguely recalled that conversation. Hilda was just casually talking about all of the things that she liked when she was having sex, most of which included the other party being rough but not necessarily dominating. And since Hilda had been so candid about her desires, Marianne had let it slip that she wouldn't mind being collared and bossed around.

"I'm surprised you remembered," Marianne said.

She ran her paw over the collar. It was made from very nice leather and soft to the touch. The main color of it was dark brown; and, around the edges, it was a light blue color similar in color to Marianne's hair. She couldn't even deny that she wanted it around her neck. Even if just because she thought it would look pretty on her.

"I try to remember everything you tell me." Hilda sounded shy and she shifted awkwardly. "Um... but, yeah... If this is stupid, I'll put it away."

Marianne shook her head quickly. "N-Not at all... mistress."

Marianne stretched her neck out, giving Hilda ample room to fit the collar on her. Hilda did so gently, buckling the collar and then checking to make sure she could fit her hands under it. It was a perfect fit. She hooked the leash onto the ring and gave an experimental tug. The look in Marianne's eyes told Hilda that she was in complete control now. Oh, she was going to be fun.

Hilda shrugged off her now ruined shirt and took off her bra. Marianne licked her lips, barely able to keep the drool in her mouth. Hilda looked stunning in the low light, the curve of her breasts just being caught by the sliver of moonlight. She slipped out of her pants and underwear as well, folding them neatly and placing them just outside the hollow. She plopped herself back into Marianne's lap and fluffed out her hair. 

Hilda grabbed Marianne's collar and tugged her close to her chest. "Alright, girl, I don't think I've had enough of your foreplay. I might be wet but there's no ache yet. And as a little incentive..." She ran her hand over her center to coat her fingers then offered them to Marianne.

Marianne sucked on them, whining as she did so. Hilda tasted just as amazing as she had last time. The flavor buzzed on her tongue and she wanted more. She pushed her paw between them as if trying to get to Hilda herself.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Hilda said quietly, pushing her paw away. "You'll get as much of me as you want, but you'll have to work for it."

"Yes, mistress," Marianne whimpered sadly.

"You better get started. These tits aren't going to lick themselves."

Marianne nodded and began licking and sucking at Hilda's breasts. She couldn't help but whimper along with Hilda's moans. It was hard not to with Hilda grinding against her and pulling on her collar. She could barely think straight and wanted nothing more than to please her mistress. 

"You're such a good girl," Hilda moaned. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Marianne nodded quickly. "Please..."

Hilda moved off of Marianne, retrieved one of the strap harnesses, and fastened it onto Marianne. She eyed her dildo options then decided to go with one with a knot on the end. Probably the most realistic option. Before securing the dildo on, she made Marianne lick it up and down. Her saliva had worked like a dream last time so it should work just as well this time. 

A long groan escaped Hilda as she slipped down onto the dildo just as easily as she had hoped. She leaned back into Marianne, setting Marianne's paws into place. One went to Hilda's breast where Marianne knew exactly what to do. The other Hilda let rest over her crotch, pressing Marianne's fingers to the part of the dildo that was exposed.

"I'll be very upset if it slips out in the middle," Hilda whispered. "Do your best to make sure that doesn't happen. You want to make me feel good, right, good girl?"

"Of course."

Hilda smiled and reached up to wrap a hand around Marianne's collar. "That's my good Marianne. Show me a good time."

Marianne started slowly. This wasn't a position she was used to—well, to be honest, she wasn't used to _any_ position. Their bodies moved together a bit awkwardly and it took Marianne a few minutes to find a good rhythm. When she did, she was greatly rewarded by listening to Hilda's loud moans reverberating off of the hollow. The sweet song made Marianne's head spin. She nibbled at Hilda's shoulder, her drool dripping down Hilda's chest. Hilda moaned and tilted her head away. Marianne couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She pulled Hilda tight and wrapped her jaws around the crook of Hilda's neck. She didn't bite hard enough to draw blood. Just enough to feel Hilda's skin indent beneath her teeth. Hilda gasped and shifted, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Marianne," Hilda murmured, tugging on the collar.

Marianne scraped her teeth across Hilda's skin, opening up small wounds. The first taste of Hilda's blood filled her mouth. She savored it for only a moment, quickly moving to close and numb the wounds.

Hilda made a soft noise, scratching gently under Marianne's chin. "Thank you," she purred. The light pain had made her head feel fuzzy only to have it soothed by her beautiful beast. She was practically over the moon. "Can you fuck me harder?"

Marianne nodded. She moved Hilda so she was on her hands and knees before bending over her; Hilda had no objects as she was moved and shifted to Marianne's liking. She licked up Hilda's spine, cleaning up all the sweat that had gathered there. Hilda shuddered, her fists clenching in the blanket. 

"Maybe I'll never get used to that part," Hilda said with a laugh. "It always feels so weird."

"Do you want me to stop doing that?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ah... Well, I'll be starting again."

"Please do, my lovely beast," Hilda purred with a giddy lilt. She turned and gave Marianne a salute.

Marianne tried not to get too flustered as she got them ready again. It took a moment for Marianne to refind Hilda's entrance—big paws definitely didn't make it easy. Once she was in, she gave a few experimental thrusts to make sure she was in proper form. Hilda made no complaints so Marianne got back to work.

From this position, it was much easier to thrust into Hilda without worrying about the dildo slipping out. After building up a bit, Marianne started to go hard and fast. She had leaned over Hilda, completely engulfing the other girl in her strong arms. She gripped Hilda's shoulder in her jaws, low growls coming from her as she let Hilda consume her brain. She was all Hilda's. She worked to serve her mistress. Hilda's beautiful cries filled her head as she fucked her as hard as she could, pushing deeper and deeper into Hilda with every thrust.

"That's a... good girl," Hilda praised through broken breaths. "Fuck. K-Keep... going..."

She wished she could feel what it would be like to be inside her mistress for real. To feel Hilda clench around her as she got closer. To fuck her until they both came and filled with ecstasy. The thought alone was putting Marianne on edge. What she wouldn't give to finish inside Hilda just once and to clean her up afterward. But first, she had to finish her mistress.

Marianne sat back a bit and rested a paw on the back of Hilda's head, pushing her down into the ground. With her other paw, she started to rub Hilda's clit in hard, fast circles. Hilda was completely undone beneath her, her breath hot and heavy. It only made Marianne want to go harder and harder. 

"C-Cumming," Hilda managed to breathe out. "Fuck. Fuck."

As Hilda's orgasm hit her, Marianne leaned forward once again. She pulled Hilda down onto the knot and bit into her shoulder without holding back. Pain exploded through Hilda's body just as her orgasm did and the combination was entirely euphoric, her head being shot a mile high.

Marianne stayed still, letting the blood fill her mouth and drip from her jaws. _Give her a moment to feel it_. She counted to five and then pulled her teeth out to clean the wound. Just like last time, each puncture closed with a scab. Hilda's body relaxed and Marianne gently rested on top of her, making sure to keep the knot firmly inside. Her hips continued to rock ever so slightly as aftershocks ran through Hilda's body.

"F-Fuck," Hilda murmured in a dreamy voice. "God, the knot is big on this."

"Are you alright, mistress?" Marianne's breath was hot on Hilda's skin. She gave her the slightest lick on her ear making Hilda clench around the knot again.

"I'm doing great..." Hilda reached back and pet Marianne wherever she could reach. "You're such a good girl."

They stayed like that for several minutes, their bodies coming down from their highs. Marianne continued to give gentle licks and kisses to the back of Hilda's neck and shoulders. She felt oddly satisfied as well despite not having finished. Maybe it was the placebo of being knotted together that was making her stupid werewolf brain think she had. She would take it either way. Feeling dizzy in Hilda's afterglow was practically heaven.

Hilda was in a complete daze. She'd never been fucked so hard before. Plenty of people tried their hardest to bring Hilda to that level of satisfaction but none could even come close to this. Despite knowing her body would be destroyed if she let Marianne fuck her like that, she wanted to do it again. Her heart was still pounding minutes after. That could've had something to do with the fact that Marianne was still deep inside her though.

Marianne finally pulled out and Hilda decompressed against the ground with a long groan. Marianne gave her a tentative sniff, decided she was fine, and sat down beside her once again. Hilda pulled herself up and stretched. Her body already ached and she knew she was going to feel it worse in the morning.

"Let me get that off of you," she mumbled. 

She fumbled with the straps on the harness until, eventually, it slipped off of Marianne. She didn't even bother to remove the dildo from its harness before offering it to Marianne to lick clean. Marianne took it gratefully, sucking on it as if it were candy. The sweet taste of Hilda's orgasm practically was to her.

Hilda crawled her way back to her bag and pulled out the other strap harness. It was a bit of a process to get it slipped on herself but somehow she managed before Marianne had even finished sucking on the dildo. She pulled the other two dildos from her bag, unsure which Marianne would like better. She held them both out.

"Pink or purple for you?" she asked.

Marianne eyed the dildos. The pink one was a bit thicker and longer but shaped mostly like a human penis with a few extra bumps and textures along its length. The purple one was something entirely out of someone's imagination. It had several different girths as it went down its length with plenty of fun ridges along the way. There were pros and cons to each. But Marianne wasn't particularly adventurous in her sex life. Maybe she should go the safer route of human-like. But it was pretty big... It might take a little bit of work to get her used to it. Although, she wasn't sure if, as a werewolf, that part of her also got bigger. In which case, the bigger one would perhaps be the better option.

"I'm unsure," she said finally. "Can you pick for me?"

Hilda nodded, chose the pink one without a second thought, and fastened it into the harness. She looked Marianne up at down. She was so large and the hollow was pretty small. She scratched her chin.

"What's the best position to do this?" she wondered aloud. "I'm no stranger to being a small top, but you're bigger than anything I've ever fucked before." 

Marianne tilted her head to the side. "Erm, perhaps just something regular," she offered. "Well... that is to say... missionary, I suppose..."

Hilda raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, Mari, are you a virgin outside of being a werewolf?"

Marianne looked away, her fur heating up. "W-Well... no... I, um, well... you see-it's kind of-that is to say—"

"Marianne."

"I have had sex..." Marianne finally admitted. "But... well, it's been over five years since... And it was with a boy so in some sense... Yes, I am still a virgin outside of being a werewolf. I've never... slept with a woman before. You being the closest I've come."

Hilda looked thoughtful. "Is that why you won't sleep with me?"

"Not exactly." Marianne desperately wanted to be done with this conversation. What was it with Hilda and having some of the worst conversations Marianne had ever had to suffer through?

"Then what? Obviously, it's not because I'm not pretty enough. I mean look at me." Hilda gestured to all of herself. "I'm sorry, but _everyone_ wants a piece of this ass."

Marianne heaved a large sigh. "If we do have sex, it won't be nearly as good as this... You'll just be disappointed."

Hilda laughed. "Yeah, so? I've had plenty of disappointing sexual encounters. You wouldn't be the first. Besides, I'm fully aware that this is not your usual. I wouldn't hold you to this kinda standard outside of the full moon. That would be completely unreasonable." She tugged on Marianne's leash gently. "And you could never disappoint me. You're very special."

Hilda crawled closer to Marianne, pushing back against the wall. She rubbed the dildo at Marianne's opening before pushing the tip in. Marianne was plenty read for her. "You're my very good girl," she murmured as she pushed the rest of the way inside.

Marianne's head tilted back as Hilda filled her. "H-Hilda," she whimpered.

"I have a little task for you," Hilda purred as she rubbed Marianne's thighs. "If you can keep your hands and teeth to yourself, you can eat as much of me as you want. I get to do whatever I want to you, however. Sound good?"

Marianne thought about it for a moment. Given everything, it was almost impossible for her to keep her herself from touching Hilda. But the reward was just too good to pass up. Besides, she figured Hilda would, at the very least, still let Marianne go down on her even if Marianne couldn't complete the task. Either way would be a win-win. There was no reason not to agree. She nodded.

"Perfect."

Hilda started to fuck Marianne, but it didn't take long for her to run into a bit of a problem. Her body was sore and tired even after resting for so long. Her thighs ached from being forced to do such a strenuous activity. Just holding herself in a kneeling position was almost too much. 

"I should've done you first," Hilda said with a breathless laugh. "I'm still weak after you fucked me."

Marianne gave her a very soft look and Hilda knew that whatever she gave Marianne would be pleasurable. Marianne's true goal was to eat up as much of Hilda as she possibly could so the sex was mostly an afterthought. But Hilda didn't like to leave any unfinished business. She had to make sure Marianne got off at least once. And there were plenty of ways to do so. 

Hilda grabbed the vibrator from her bag. It was nothing special or magnificent. It didn't even work amazingly well, but it would do the trick even with Hilda's less than stellar strap work. At least Hilda hoped it would, otherwise she would need a Plan C. She continued her slow fuck while still massaging Marianne's clit gently. She would make sure she picked the right time to use her weapon.

As a werewolf, Marianne's clit was much bigger than Hilda assumed it was normally—not that Hilda had seen Marianne's clit normally. But she had felt it and it had felt much, much smaller. She was easily able to rub her fingers up and down the length of it much to Marianne's enjoyment. Marianne relaxed into the gentle strokes, moving her hips in time with Hilda's. She had sat on her hands and was licking her lips with every moan that escaped her.

Now was Hilda's chance. She pressed the vibrator to the bottom of Marianne's clit and turned it to a medium speed. Marianne let out a strangled moan, caught off guard by the sudden sensation. She stretched one of her legs upward as she strained towards the new pleasurable vibration. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She wanted anything to sink her teeth into.

"That's a good girl," Hilda purred quietly, giving a little tug on the leash and turning up the speed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Marianne could barely think straight. The vibrator might as well have been in her head because that was all it was filled with. She had never used one before and it was an entirely different experience than she was used to. It was a constant pleasure that never waned or faltered. And coupled with the constant rocking of the dildo inside her, she was far gone. The muscles in her thighs were tight as she strained upward and Hilda turned up the speed once again.

She dug her claws into the blanket, her breathing heavy. She was surprising even herself with her level of restraint. Even so, the temptation of ripping Hilda up was strong. She wanted to taste Hilda's blood as she came. To gorge herself on the beautiful red wine her lover offered her. Her moan was strangled as Hilda pressed the vibrator even harder against her. Her teeth clenched.

The orgasm caught her by surprise. The build-up was incredibly fast and she hit her orgasm without even realizing she was going to. It coursed through her, hitting her lower half the hardest and dissipating as it went up. She twitched a few times through the aftermath before the pain of her overstimulation hit her.

"C-Came," she whimpered, trying to wiggle away from the vibrator. "St-Stop... Please."

"Oh, whoops," Hilda said as she pulled the vibrator away. "I was going to tease you a bit more. Guess I jumped the gun."

Hilda switched back to using her hand to gently massage Marianne's clit once again, careful to keep away from the tip of it knowing that would probably be the most sensitive. Even that was a little too sensitive, but she let Hilda do it anyway. The pain from the oversensitivity was nice coupled with Hilda topping her and tugging her leash. 

"Good girl," Hilda murmured as she dropped her hands to massage Marianne's thighs. She continued to gently fuck her, pulling the softest moans out of Marianne. "You didn't touch me at all so you get to eat me all up."

Marianne's heart fluttered. She wasn't sure she would ever get over being called a good girl and being praised for doing a good job. The way Hilda said it was like Marianne was the center of her whole world. And maybe she was. She grunted when Hilda pulled out of her.

Hilda plopped herself down beside Marianne and wiggled her way out of the harness. She casually tossed it aside then pulled Marianne's head down into her lap. Marianne was situated in a way where she would have to turn completely over to get at Hilda but the sweet scent of her was practically suffocating. Hilda had planned it that way.

"It's super unfair of me to ask you this right now, but I think we should start dating."

Marianne let out a soft breath of air. "H-Hilda... I...." She tried to turn her head but Hilda kept her firmly in place so they were forced to look at each other.

"Listen, if I cared about any of this, I would've already cut you out of my life. And on top of that, I wouldn't be here right now. And I could've reported you to the police or something already and I didn't. So... just... if you can give me a reason—even if it's just that you don't like me that way or you just don't want a relationship right now—I'll stop asking. I promise I'll never ask you ever again. But our little dates and cuddle sessions have been some of the best moments of my life. And waking up to you has made me feel more full than anything else. I really, really like you, Marianne. And... I just want to know that you like me too."

Marianne absently pawed at the air, a feeling of guilt washing over her. "I do like you... I've just never been in a serious relationship before... I don't know if I would be good at it."

"Well, that's totally fine. It's not like I'm—"

"And you'd have to meet my father," Marianne cut in abruptly as if Hilda wasn't even talking.

Hilda raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

"I told him that you know and he is very upset about it. Unfortunately for you, he's rather protective of me and my love life. It's because, with my being a werewolf and all, it's a fairly large commitment. He wants to make sure that I end up with a partner who isn't going to... ruin my life."

Hilda nodded. "Well, I don't plan on doing that. And I'm very good at charming most anyone I meet. I'm sure he'll love me."

Marianne didn't look so convinced. "He isn't an easy man to please. If you falter even a little bit, he will do everything in his power to run you off."

Hilda smiled broadly. "It's a good thing that I'm very stubborn about the girls I like then. At least let me try."

"Fine..." Marianne relented. If she was being honest, she just wanted to get this conversation over with. "Over winter break, you can come to my house."

Hilda pinched Marianne's cheeks. "I look forward to it! Now back to our originally scheduled programming." She gave Marianne a naughty smirk. "I think I promised you an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Marianne's mouth watered, the conversation already leaving her mind. "Yes..."


	4. Meet the Father

Marianne was trying to tidy the house as best she could. Hilda was going to be there any second, and she was used to living in a lavish mansion. Marianne lived in a mansion of sorts—it was more of a large house—but it was far from lavish. It was old and creaky and dusty from being off of a dirt road in the middle of the woods. If Marianne hadn't grown up in the house, she probably would've thought it was scary. It did have one of those stereotypical abandoned-haunted-house looks about it. She and her father had always lived there, and Marianne found it cozy and befitting for a couple of werewolves. But it was always filthy. There was just no keeping it clean. And that would just not do for a girl with as high a standing as Hilda.

The doorbell chimed with a long, low gong. Marianne jumped both because of the sound and what it meant. Hilda was already there. Appropriately on time too. Not a moment early or late. Never too early to make a good impression, she supposed.

Marianne scuttled to the front door and fixed her skirt and hair. She was still covered in dust but she would just have to wash up when she could get a chance. She straightened her back and opened the door only to see a man standing in the doorway. He had pink hair just like Hilda's and was taller than a tree. Marianne nearly fainted from shock. 

Hilda peeked out from behind him, her much smaller form being able to fit easily behind the man. "Look, see? Nothing bad. Just Marianne's house like I said."

The man peered inside the house then fixed Marianne with a kind gaze that also held a hint of resentment. Almost like he was angry at her but had to keep up pleasantries. He leaned over Marianne as he spoke in a deep and low voice, "You're Marianne, I presume."

His tone shocked Marianne into stiff pleasantries. "Y-Yes," she said in a shaky squeak. She bent forward in a slight bow. "Welcome to my home."

The man nodded and entered. He didn't even wait for Marianne to move, forcing her to jump out of the way or be trampled by him.

Hilda pulled up beside Marianne and gently grabbed her arms. "Sorry about him. He wanted to make sure I wasn't meeting with some random guy at some house." She leaned in closer to Marianne's ear and whispered, "I'm in a little bit of trouble for being so rowdy at school." Her face did not read apologetic as she said that. Instead, she looked almost like she couldn't wait to get into more mischief. "I should've let you know he was coming, but it slipped my mind."

The man hadn't gone very far past the foyer. Maybe because the house wasn't laid out very well and it was confusing which way to go to get anywhere important. He looked back at the girls standing in the doorway. "Who lives here?"

"Just my father and I," Marianne responded, her voice still full to the brim with politeness. "My father is currently out, though. He'll be back in about an hour. He just went to go buy some groceries and things."

"I don't need to wait that long," the man said with a nod and a wave of his hand. "No siblings, though?"

"None to speak of. I'm adopted."

"Wait, you are?" Hilda asked. "You didn't mention that."

"I was adopted as a baby so I don't remember much of anything else," Marianne said. "It doesn't come up very often. Though, if I recall, my father is a distant relative of mine. Though, he doesn't discuss family matters very openly."

"What happened to your actual parents?" the man asked.

"Holst!" Hilda snapped. "You can't just ask someone who's adopted what happened to their parents. That's rude."

The man, Holst apparently, didn't look sorry for having asked. In fact, he still looked like he was waiting for his answer.

So Marianne answered, "I don't know. As I said, I was a baby."

That must have satisfied him as he continued with, "This house seems pretty old." He stomped a large booted foot on the floorboards making Marianne wince. "But it's very nice."

"Yes... My father has a decent amount of money saved away but we don't use much of it. This house was given to him. By whom, I do not know."

Holst seemed disgruntled by Marianne's answers. Like he was just searching for something to catch her in an 'aha!' moment. But there was nothing amiss or particularly out of the ordinary. He moved back to the doorway and looked Marianne up and down once more. "Well, all seems to be okay," he mumbled. "I'm sorry for my rude intrusion. A big brother should always care about his little sister."

Ah, so he was Hilda's brother. They looked nothing alike aside from their hair. Marianne could only wonder where he got all of his height from. He was easily over six feet tall, making him at least a whole foot taller than Hilda.

"Well, it was certainly a pleasure meeting you," Marianne said with a slight nod.

Hilda grabbed her brother's arm and started to shove him out of the house. "Goodbye, Holst! Thanks for dropping me off and everything, big bro. Now get out!"

"Call me if you need anything," Holst said. He was obviously letting himself be pushed out as Marianne was sure Hilda, even as strong as she was, wouldn't be able to move this brick of a man. "I'll come get you right away if anything goes wrong. And if you're lying to me about anything, I'll personally kill you."

"Good. Bye!" Hilda shoved him out of the door and closed it in his face. She sighed and then looked back to Marianne. "Again, I'm really sorry about him."

"That's alright, though I wasn't expecting to be grilled on my family's history."

"He's such a headache. First, when I told him I was going, he looked up your house and said it looked too scary to be lived in. So he insisted he come with me. And then he found out about my reputation around school. So he thought I was sneaking off to visit some dudes and go to a party, or an orgy, or both. Which, honestly, sure, I would. But give me a little more credit. I mean, I would've lied about it way better than that."

Marianne let out a slight, "Hmm." She wasn't sure that Hilda would be able to lie better than whatever she had told Holst about her. Of course, that was none of her business and she was nonetheless excited to see Hilda just as she always was.

It had been only about a week and a half since they had last seen each other. Certainly not a stretch of time by most standards, but Marianne was a needy girl. Having the only girl in the world who liked her out of her life was distressing. Just the light touch of Hilda in the doorway had sent her mind spinning enough for her to almost not respond appropriately to Holst.

Now Hilda moved to her and wrapped her arms sensually around Marianne's waist to pull her into a tight embrace. It was full of longing and lust, and Marianne realized that Hilda had missed her just as much. Her hands slipped even lower, cupping Marianne's butt and tugging her even tighter to her. Marianne rested her hands lightly on Hilda's shoulders, her hips pushing against her. She tried to hold in her whimper as Hilda kissed the hollow of her throat but was betrayed by her own body's want.

"You said your father would be out for another hour, right?" Hilda whispered. "Maybe we should spend it in your bedroom."

Marianne's heart thumped. Hilda's scent wrapped around her for the first time in so long that she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She melted into Hilda's grasp when Hilda kissed her neck with soft lips. As much as her body was begging to say yes, she had to say no.

"M-My father would know," Marianne whispered breathlessly. "And I w-was hoping to show you around first."

Hilda pulled away from her with a smile, her cheeks filled pink just like Marianne. "Your house looks like it's fun to explore. Let's do it." She stepped deeper into the foyer and looked up the two sets of staircases on either side.

Marianne took another moment to collect herself, watching Hilda turn a circle in the foyer to take everything in. Her bright, pink energy contrasted starkly with the old home. Marianne almost found it amusing because she pictured how much Hilda must've stood out when they were together.

"Okay," Marianne said, finally making her way over to Hilda. "But please, Hilda, nothing funny, okay? My father will know if anything out of the ordinary happens."

Hilda waved her hand. "Have some faith in me, Mari. I can restrain myself when I need to. And I can even talk like a proper lady if you want me to." Hilda straightened up and took Marianne's hand gently in her own. She bent forward and placed a delicate kiss atop Marianne's hand. "It is a pleasure to be welcomed into your home, my gracious host."

Marianne turned back into a blushing mess after having just recovered herself. "You're so embarrassing. And men are supposed to kiss women's hands."

"Men are also supposed to date and marry women, but I don't think they should get to have all the fun."

Marianne didn't have much of a response to that. So she sucked in a shaky breath and looked away, unable to hold Hilda's fiercely sexy gaze anymore.

They wandered around the house for the next hour. Marianne showed Hilda to the room she would be staying in and helped her settle in. Hilda noted all of the outdated features in the room but said it was charming. They wandered along the halls of the second floor, dipping into each bedroom and the study which was lined with dense law books and one wall full of windows. On the first floor, there was the kitchen, two living rooms, another bedroom, and another study. They ended the tour in Marianne's favorite place, the atrium.

It was the most colorful place in the entire house. Green plants of all varieties hung from the ceilings and walls and sprouted from planters and boxes set along a path that ended at a rather large indoor pond. Sunlight poured in from the plethora of windows, and the room was balmy despite there being a layer of snow on the ground outside. In the pond, several koi fish fluttered under the water's surface. Marianne squatted down next to them to watch.

"This place is beautiful," Hilda commented as she sat down beside Marianne.

Marianne nodded. "I used to spend my full moons in here." She gently touched the surface of the pond. The fish came up to her fingers, nibbling them in search of food. "I'm glad the park has a lake for me to sit beside. Reminds me a little of the pond."

Hilda pushed Marianne back against the ground, sat atop her, and pinned her shoulders back. "Are we gonna fuck in here?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Marianne snorted out a laugh, her cheeks becoming red once again. "You're so embarrassing!"

Hilda started to wiggle back and forth while playfully pulling up the edge of her sweater. "I'll do a little striptease for you. Maybe I'm not wearing any panties." She put a finger to her lips and made an 'uh-oh' kind of expression.

"Stop, stop," Marianne giggled, pulling Hilda's sweater back into place. "And you're totally wearing underwear."

"Are you willing to bet that I am?" Hilda rolled her hips forward to grind herself against Marianne's stomach. "Could be nothing between me and this denim."

Now, Marianne's confidence was a little shaken. Hilda had to be wearing underwear, right? She reached out her hands and started to unbutton Hilda's pants. Hilda made no move to stop her. Her heart pounded as she grabbed the zipper and started to pull it down. Was she going to see some sort of bright-colored underwear or Hilda's bushy, pink heart? 

"Marianne."

Marianne's hands froze and the two girls looked over to see Marianne's father standing in the entrance to the atrium. Hilda quickly fixed her pants and hopped to her feet. She helped Marianne to hers as well, practically toppling Marianne over again with how hard she pulled her up.

"This is the girl?" Marianne's father asked.

"Yes," Marianne said quickly. "Hilda Valentine Goneril."

"It's a pleasure to—"

"I'll see you at dinner," her father said cutting Hilda off. "I'll be in my study." He promptly left.

Hilda looked to Marianne apologetically. "That did not go how I planned it." She laughed but Marianne could sense the anxiety and embarrassment coming off of her in waves.

It occurred to Marianne then that this was very important to Hilda. The fate of their relationship rested on this meeting. She was always under the impression that Hilda wasn't one to stay for very long. That soon enough she would get tired of hanging around Marianne and go off to spend time with whoever she next fancied. But it had already been almost three months and Hilda's eyes lit up the same as they always did when she saw Marianne. It was odd. Marianne never considered herself someone who was worth the affection of others. She had always pictured herself dying alone, maybe a cat or two to keep her company in her old age. But here was this bubblegum pink girl in her life who wanted to desperately please her father so they could be together.

"It'll be alright," Marianne said with a firm nod. 

"But he... just saw us goofing around," Hilda mumbled. "From what you said, I'm sure he won't be happy about that."

Marianne shook her head. "Trust me, Hilda. It'll be okay. Do you want to help me make dinner?"

Hilda perked up again. "Ooo, yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun."

Marianne led Hilda back out of the atrium. She'd make sure that this meeting would end in their favor. Besides, Marianne's father was stern but he wasn't heartless. No doubt he had heard them laughing before entering the atrium. And he was a werewolf just as Marianne was. If he couldn't smell Hilda's overbearing affection towards Marianne, then he needed to get his nose checked. It was simply impossible not to smell it. Though, Marianne wasn't sure if it would smell as intoxicatingly sweet to him as it did to her.

Marianne planned to make something simple for dinner. It only required a few steps of actual prep before plopping it into the oven. Her skills at cooking had improved exponentially since going away to school, but she didn't think she was much a chef. She figured that if she were going to be cooking for her father she shouldn't try to impress him with a fancy meal. That would just blow up in her face.

Of course, what was actually blowing up in her face was that Hilda had no cooking skills. Marianne had banished her to peeling potatoes at the sink after she nearly chopped her finger off cutting a carrot. 

"Hilda, I do have to ask how you've managed to live so long without being able to chop even a single vegetable," Marianne said as she glanced over her shoulder for the hundredth time in only a few seconds to make sure Hilda wasn't hurting herself on the potato peeler; Marianne had never done so even as a young girl but anything seemed possible with Hilda.

Hilda shrugged. "I've always had someone else doing all my cooking. And when I went to school, I would just eat out a lot or cook something premade. Now that we're so close to being together maybe you could teach me. Do that really sexy thing where you stand behind me and guide my hands while we cut vegetables." Hilda's sweet scent filled the room as she spoke.

Marianne chuckled. "Whatever you'd like, Hilda."

"And once you teach me how to cook, I'll make you dinner. Maybe for our anniversary or something!"

Hilda sure did dream big. She was already looking forward to an anniversary for a relationship that wasn't even guaranteed yet. But Marianne couldn't help but get wrapped up in her fantasy. She could imagine them growing in their cooking skills together and trading off making meals for one another. 

She moved over to Hilda and gently kissed her cheek. "I can only imagine what amazing dish you would make for me," she whispered.

Hilda's breathing stopped for a moment and the potato she was holding slipped from her hand. There were so many emotions coming off of her. Marianne brought her into a hug to steady her again. The two held still for a long moment, relishing in the contact of the other. Marianne buried her face into Hilda's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If we start dating, should we move in together?" Hilda asked. "I would love to... We could get a little place all to ourselves. And we could cuddle and watch tv together. But you'll probably fall asleep during it since you're always falling asleep on me. Then I'll spend the next ten minutes of the next episode catching you up on what happened. Then you'll just fall asleep again. But don't worry I'll carry you to bed."

"You could carry me to bed?"

"Pfft, uh-yeah." To demonstrate, Hilda lifted Marianne in the air as if she weighed next to nothing. 

Marianne rested her hands on Hilda's shoulders to steady herself. She was also very aware of the fact that Hilda was grabbing her butt and her face was now pretty much buried in Marianne's chest. Marianne could already feel her face starting to heat up. But her heart was full to bursting as well, a feeling she'd never felt before in all her years.

"Okay, okay, you're very strong, darling," Marianne said with a laugh. "The strongest girl I know. But could you let me down so we can get back to dinner."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Hilda gently set Marianne down and quickly turned back to the sink to get back to her potato peeling. "Got a little carried away."

Marianne wrapped her arms around Hilda's waist and rested her head on her shoulder once again. "I can tell you're nervous."

"Oh... I'm that obvious, huh?" 

Marianne slid her hand down Hilda's arm until it reached her hand and gripped it gently. She kissed Hilda's neck. "You've had some underlying anxiety since you got here. I hadn't realized it was so important to you."

"You're very important to me," Hilda said softly. "I've never talked about such gross, gushy stuff with anyone else before. But I thought maybe if I said it out loud, it would become our reality. I'm a total romantic at heart you know."

Marianne squeezed Hilda tighter. She breathed deeply; Hilda's heart was pounding. She gave her several more kisses up her neck. "Well, let's hope that all goes well. Just be yourself. It'll be okay."

Hilda nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Dinner was served in the large dining room. There was a mantle at one end that Marianne's father had started a fire in. It crackled and flickered, filling the near-silent room with the only sound aside from silverware clinking against plates. They were about halfway through the meal before Marianne's father finally spoke. 

"So how has school been, Marianne?" he asked.

"It's going very well," Marianne replied. "Finals were a bit of a challenge, but I did fine on them."

"And all of your changes have been going well over there?"

She nodded. "Yes. No major hiccups. Everything seems to be as it should."

He nodded and turned his attention to Hilda. "And you, Ms. Goneril?"

Hilda straightened up, startled to be called on. Her fork clattered against the plate and she winced. "Yes?"

"How has school been for you?"

"Oh, uh, fine, I guess," Hilda said awkwardly. "My finals went okay. And I have fun there."

"Fun?"

"Our house tends to throw parties from time to time," Hilda said. She left out the part that 'from time to time' meant every weekend almost. Though it had been quiet through finals. 

Marianne's father looked none too pleased to hear about parties. He leaned back in his chair and eyed Hilda. "So I must ask, what exactly do you want with my daughter? If I sense even a hint of ill intent, I have no qualms sending you home immediately and making sure you never have any contact with her ever again."

Hilda tensed up. If she could never see Marianne again... What should she say that wouldn't make him mad? Her palms were sweaty and she quickly wiped them on her pants. "Um... I... well, I've always been fond of Marianne. She's very beautiful and smart. We've started spending more time together a few months back. I do think that I love her."

Marianne looked over at Hilda her eyes wide. Hilda hadn't said as much to her. 

"Do you wish to marry her?"

"Oh, uh..." Hilda fidgeted a bit. "Well, that's a big step to think about right now. We're both pretty young still. Um... I'm not opposed to that necessarily. Though, I would like to date a little longer to make sure we match well."

He nodded. "I see. And if you marry, you don't mind being turned into a werewolf?"

"O-Oh... Um... Well, if that's the price to pay for spending my life with her, I would do it."

A smile broke out across his lips. "Being a werewolf," he mused, "is a curse. Nothing to take lightly, you know. Your entire life will never be the same. But we werewolves, we know a bit more than you may think. You are very nervous. You don't want to be a werewolf, not that I can say myself or my daughter wish to be them either. But you'd sacrifice yourself for her. That's very noble of you."

Hilda nodded slowly. "Marianne means a lot to me."

"I've been able to tell since entering the house," he said with a wave of his hand. "Young love smells disgustingly sweet. Though I'm sure my daughter is drawn to that scent like a moth to a flame. Anyway, I have to apologize for being dishonest with you. If you two marry, you won't become a werewolf. I was just testing your loyalty."

Hilda let out a slow breath. "Oh... Okay. I am curious though, is there any way to turn into a werewolf?"

Marianne's father looked thoughtful for a second. "Almost all werewolves I know were born that way. It tends to run in families which is why there are so few werewolves nowadays. Many have just chosen a childless life and thus haven't produced more werewolves.

"The only method I can think of would be to transfuse you with quite a bit of werewolf blood. Though that method requires more blood than would be easy to come by unless you killed a werewolf my size and drained it empty. And there is a high chance that your body will reject it or it kills you outright. Turned werewolves tend not to live very long anyway. Their bodies aren't naturally accustomed to the change and it tends to be rather painful for them. If the change itself doesn't kill them, then they'll off themselves."

Hilda nodded. "Good to know. Because Marianne has bitten me a few times and—"

Marianne stomped on Hilda's foot.

"Excuse me?" Marianne's father said. "Bitten you?"

"Oh, not like bad," Hilda explained her words starting to come out in a rush. "I mean, like, it was consensual. Or, uh, like, I mean, we were just having a moment, you know, and she bit me. No harm in it. Like a rough kiss when she was—"

Marianne stomped on her foot again, harder this time. She was staring directly at her plate as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever laid eyes on. She was wondering where she could dig her grave once the moon was full because she was about to die of embarrassment at the table. She couldn't believe Hilda would bring that up. 

Her father cleared his throat. "Well, ah, Marianne, you sure have found an interesting young lady here..."

Marianne nodded, her cheeks bright red. "Yes, father."

"Um, no amount of biting will turn you to a werewolf. I would refrain from ingesting any of Marianne's blood in either form. It will most likely not sit well with you. Though you probably shouldn't do that if she were a normal human either."

"Is there any other part of Marianne I should be afraid of ingesting or having around me?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda!" Marianne squeaked.

"Well, it's better safe than sorry, you know. He's gonna find out eventually."

Marianne buried her face in her hands.

Marianne's father looked only slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. He had prepared himself beforehand for questions of this nature because he knew how werewolves were during a full moon. And if Hilda's interest in Marianne was as deep as it seemed, he'd be naive not to suspect they'd done something during a full moon. The infatuation practically dripped off them when they were sitting a few feet apart at the dinner table. He could barely imagine how obnoxious they smelled during a full moon. Though he hadn't expected things to be so graphic at the dinner table.

"I don't necessarily have all the answers," he said slowly. "Of what I'm aware of there aren't any side effects that seem to be present if you ingest or come into contact with any bodily fluids aside from blood. As far as for you, Marianne, I would just advise you to watch yourself. Human blood can taste very nice and you may find yourself wanting more and more of it. It shouldn't be something you look forward to tasting on a full moon. It is far too easy to take things too far. Just remember that you can kill Hilda more easily than you think."

Marianne looked up from her plate. His eyes held hers intensely. She nodded slowly. "Yes, father."

He looked back to Hilda. "Any other questions for me?"

Hilda shook her head. "I think I got the main ones out of the way."

"Then let's finish dinner and retire for the evening."

Hilda bounced on her bed. She had just finished up her shower and gotten changed. The long day was starting to sink into her bones. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but Marianne was looking pensive on her bed.

"What's with the frown, clown?" Hilda asked pinching Marianne's cheeks. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well, you embarrassed me during dinner," Marianne said with a roll of her eyes. "But... my father is right that I shouldn't be drinking so much of your blood. We probably shouldn't have sex every full moon."

"Aw, but werewolf sex is so hot." Hilda settled herself in Marianne's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Last time you plowed me like a field. It was amazing. I couldn't walk straight the next day."

Marianne frowned. "It should be special for us, alright? Only once in a while."

"Oh, so I can have little a werewolf sex as a treat?" 

"Hilda... We just got the go-ahead to start dating and I already want to break up with you."

"Wait, no," Hilda whined. "You're so sexy, aha." She noticed Marianne's frown deepen and she got serious. "Sorry. Okay, yes. I agree. I would prefer not to get killed by you ripping me apart. Not to mention how terrible you would feel after. We can only do it every so often. I'm totally okay with that. And as the more responsible one during full moons—no offense—I will take responsibility to make sure that we do not have sex."

"Even if I'm being pushy?" Marianne asked.

"Well, I can still collar you if you'd like. I put that baby on and you'll do anything I say."

Marianne's face flushed and she butted her head against Hilda. "Well... It feels nice..."

Hilda chuckled. "Oh, I can imagine." She gently pet Marianne's head. "Listen, in all seriousness, I care about you so much. I want to make this work. As much as I'd love for you to destroy me every full moon, I can also live without it. I care more about you than just how hot your werewolf sex is."

Marianne snorted with laughter. "Oh, thank you. You make me feel so special."

"I think I can do even better," Hilda murmured. She pushed Marianne back against the bed and started to kiss up her neck. "If we can't have sex during the full moon, we should probably try and get you off as much as we can beforehand, right? So you're not as pent up on the full moon." She pushed her thigh between Marianne's legs and pressed it tight to her.

Marianne's breath caught. She wrapped her arms around Hilda, grinding gently against her thigh. "M-My father will know," she whispered.

"That's alright," Hilda said with a naughty laugh. "He already knows." She caught Marianne in a light kiss. 

Marianne melted into Hilda's lips. She was so warm and beautiful. Her smell was as intoxicating as it always was and Marianne wanted to feel Hilda all over her more than she ever had before. She hugged Hilda tightly and broke away from the kiss.

"L-Let's do it then," she murmured. "Please."

Hilda smiled. "I'd love to."

The atrium was lit up with strong moonlight. Marianne was lying next to the pond with Hilda curled up against her. Hilda was fully clothed and hadn't given a drop of her blood to the needy wolf so far. After Marianne's change, they had made their way to the atrium. Hilda had tossed a ball for her a few times before they had ended up settling down next to the pond. Hilda dozed off soon after. Marianne's eyes were closed but she hadn't found any rest.

Her head lifted when she heard her father's claws click against the stone tiles. Though she knew he wasn't a danger to Hilda, she shifted so she was hunched over Hilda. Her eyes met her father's and she dipped her head a bit. She involuntarily growled.

He laughed. "I won't steal her from you or hurt her, Marianne," he said quietly. Still, he kept his distance and took a seat a little way away from them. "Besides, at this point, you're probably an even match for me. And if you're protecting your lover, I do not like my odds in that fight."

Marianne relaxed only slightly but held her position over Hilda. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said lightly. "I know we don't normally mingle during full moons, but I just wanted to see how you were doing. You smell different since the last time you changed here."

She tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"Hmm... There's a lot less anger there. You haven't seemed so refreshed since you were a little girl. I'm happy that you've found some peace in your life. We werewolves only tend to find one or two compatible people in our lifetimes if we get so lucky." He stood and stretched. "I guess I won't be getting any grandchildren. Though even if you two could, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I'll leave you two be now. Have a good evening."

Marianne waited until his steps couldn't be heard anymore before relaxing beside Hilda again. Hilda stirred in her arms, yawning and stretching. Marianne tried to lick her to settle her down again as if she were a puppy, but Hilda just pushed against her and got more agitated. She smacked her lips a few times before her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, Mari," she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Not morning quite yet. You can go back to sleep."

Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne's neck and kissed her muzzle. "I... love you."

"I love you too..."

Hilda pulled on Marianne until Marianne was on top of her once again. "You're a warm blanket. My fuzzy girl."

"Go back to sleep." Marianne gave Hilda a few more licks on the side of the head. 

Hilda buried her face into Marianne and her eyes fell closed again. She let out a long sigh and it didn't take long until she was back to sleep. 

Marianne rested her head down once again, letting Hilda's soft breathing soothe her. Her father was right that she hadn't felt so peaceful during a change in many, many years. Maybe it was fate or destiny or she had just plain gotten lucky. But whatever it was, she wasn't going to let Hilda get away from her. She loved Hilda with everything she had and Hilda seemed to feel the same way. It was nice to have someone to love and be loved by. Her stupid werewolf brain was happy.

For once, she felt like she could sleep.


End file.
